<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon Lord's Yandere Lover by Eni_Guma93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869300">The Demon Lord's Yandere Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93'>Eni_Guma93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Demon Lord's Yandere Lover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Isekai, Other, Romance, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not going to pretend to care what you think, nor am I going to cater to some expectations you might have; this is the kind of tale you’ve heard hundreds of times before… Ok, are they gone? Oh, thank God. Listen, the story I’m going to tell you is not for the faint of heart. I’m sure you already know what a “Yandere” is, but for the uninformed I’ll keep the explanation brief, keep your hands off my man or I’ll turn you inside out. Get the picture? Good. Well, in that case, I suppose we should get started. This is the tale of how I betrayed my species and turned the world on its head; the story of Lord Sagral and me, his future wife to be!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Demon Lord's Yandere Lover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Klusera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="book">
  <span>My eyes shot open at the faintest sound of footsteps in the distance. It was dark, and I could smell someone’s killing intent amidst the cool breeze that would chill anyone to the bone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were sixteen, no, seventeen assailants hiding out amongst the trees; all completely unaware of the fact that they’d been detected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some of them are inexperienced, but their movements are too coordinated. Most likely the work of an adamantite class. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I yawned audibly, stretching in full view of everyone and exposing my bare arms to the moonlight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see how well you trained them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smiled as I heard the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a nearby branch.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p class="book"><span>I tilted my head to the side, allowing the sword to graze my neck. I heard the rattling of armor as the overzealous child passed me, along with his quick and shallow breathing. The successful strike lulled the boy and his comrades into a false sense of security. </span><em><span>They think they actually have a chance of winning this battle. HA!</span></em> <em><span>No man could resist an easy victory! </span></em><span>They abandoned their element of surprise and began their all-out attack, like moths drawn to a flame. </span></p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span>“Lord Sagral!” I called out as I hauled a black trash bag up the steps to the throne room. “I have a present for you!”</span>
</p><p class="book"><span>“Knowing you, it’s bound to be something horrible.” The man answered from atop his black marble throne. “However curiosity appears to have gotten the best of me. What have you brought me today?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“How rude! I’ll have you know I worked really hard!” I pulled out a severed foot from the bag, much to Lord Sagral’s disgust. </span></p><p class="book">
  <span>“Do you have any idea what I had to go through to shove seventeen different adventurers in a single black bag?!” I huffed, tossing the foot toward the center of the room as Lord Sagral shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>A giant shadow jumped out from behind, catching the body part in its drooling maw. The massive black dog towered over me, staring with its hungry yellow eyes. It opened its mouth, exposing razor-sharp fangs that dripped with the blood of its most recent meal. A piece of flesh still caught between its teeth.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I placed my hand on its head, “Who’s a good hellhound, Cerberus? Who’s a good unholy spawn of the underworld? You are!” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I climbed atop its neck and scratched behind its ears, taking care not to drop the bag. Cerberus began panting excitedly, barking with delight at its favorite “treats”.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Sagral sighed, “For the last time, his name is Gwyllgi. Please refrain from giving my hellhound any strange names!” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He placed his hand on his forehead. “And while I am at it, stop asking the other demons to make those strange body bags of yours!”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“But without my special trash bags, how will I-?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“As I told you many times before, just use an ordinary bag of holding. The only reason you gather the remains in the first place is to feed Gwyllgi, correct?” Sagral questioned as he pounded his fists on the arms of his throne.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“I suppose. Unless you’d prefer them instead, Lord Sagral?” I held the bag out towards him, causing Cerberus to growl.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Sagral let out an exhausted sigh, “At the very least, please feed him somewhere else. I would appreciate it if you did not carry out such unpleasant business in my presence.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I hopped off Cerberus and bowed, “Of course, my lord. Come on Cerby, I’ll take you to Halalona; there should be plenty of space for you to run around there!” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Cerberus barked in agreement as we left the throne room.</span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span>My name is Misaki Chihana, twenty-one years old, born December 7th, 1999. Blood type: AB, Previous Occupation: Highschool Student. I’m honestly not someone people should go out of their way to learn more about. Yet, the more I said that, the more others laughed it off and flocked to me. It was suffocating being surrounded by them all the time, but that didn’t stop me from keeping an eye on him: the meek honor student, Takeshi Yowamushi. I dealt with anyone who dared lay their hands on him; I took care of those who would approach him with malicious intent, and I put any girl who wished to get close to him through hell. Takeshi was mine, I claimed him in middle school; we were destined to be together. Anyone who wanted to take him from me wasn’t fit to live, and one day all of my efforts paid off. I confessed to him at the end of our first year. It was probably the most nervous I had ever felt in my life; my palms were sweaty, my brain was filled with negative thoughts. I hadn’t even acted like this when the police questioned me about the vice student council president's mysterious disappearance, but the world seemed to calm down when I heard him say “Yes.” From that moment onward, I was the happiest girl alive. I thought everything from this point onward would work out.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>That was until the day he broke my heart. It was our third year, November 26th, 2017. Takeshi met me on the rooftop for our usual lunch rendezvous and dumped me. Me of all people; his guardian angel, his protector, his lover. I became student council president for him, I put up with all of his shitty friends. I even went the extra mile and excessively researched everything he was interested in so he always had someone to talk to. He was once mine - no, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>mine. He just didn’t realize it yet. I continued watching over him; I silenced any and all attempts to bully him, any girls who attempted to talk to him suddenly went missing. Then I made a wish, a small little birthday wish:</span>
  <em>
    <span> If we can’t be together in this life, then I want us to be together forever in the afterlife.</span>
  </em>
  <span> On December 7th, 2017, my eighteenth birthday, I left home in the middle of the night to carry out my wish. I quietly snuck in through the front door of his house, using a copy of the house key I made. I climbed the stairs and entered his room, snuck into his bed, kissed him on his forehead and then proceeded to stab him to death while he slept. With tears in my eyes and a smile on my face, I then slit my own throat; only thinking of how we would spend eternity together.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Yeah...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that’s not happening,” an old man who sat across a wooden table from me said. Crossing his arms, he cast a nasty glare in my direction, “What you’re asking for is to have me overlook the countless sins you've committed throughout your eighteen-year life span on this planet and let you into heaven, yes?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I nodded, “As long as I am around Takeshi, I promise you I can behave.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>The man who sat before me was none other than God himself, as he explained; all beings who die meet with him first where they are then judged and cast away to their afterlife, depending on how they lived their lives.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Right, as long as you’re around Takeshi,” he paused for a moment before reaching into his robe and pulling out a black, tear-shaped fruit with a golden stem. “Tell me dear, what makes you so sure Takeshi is waiting for you in Heaven?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>My eyebrow twitched, “Oh my, whatever could you mean?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell are you implying, old man, Takeshi is an angel! Of course, he’s waiting for me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He scratched his head, “Actually, I’ve already said too much.” He tossed the fruit to me, “Here kid, take this as a consolation prize and have a nice day. The gateway to Hell should be opening momentarily.” He manifested a cup of tea out of thin air and took a sip.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I pounded on the table, “I don’t want some shitty fruit old man, I want to go to Heaven! Takeshi is waiting for me there! He needs me!” I tossed the fruit to the side.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Bold words coming from the one who killed him. You know, most people would probably wish to be reincarnated if they saw their murderer in Heaven with them,” he took another sip of his tea. “You’ve killed forty-two people, and injured countless others.” He pulled out a long list. “Kidnapping, torture, robbery, arson, and lets not even start with the number of kids you forced to transfer schools. You’ve got quite the repertoire of sins. I think sending you to Hell is fitting.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <b>
    <em>Just kill him!</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I broke the bottom leg of the table and leapt over, aiming the freshly made splinters at his throat. However, upon making contact with his skin the table leg exploded. He sighed and grabbed me by my ankles. “You know, you're really lucky I’m patient.” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>In an instant, I was sitting back on the floor with the black fruit back in my hand, and the table leg repaired. God placed his cup onto the table, “You really want to get into heaven that badly, huh?” I frantically nodded. He put his hand on his neck, “I suppose I can make an exception, just this once.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>My heart nearly exploded in my chest, “Oh my god, thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this!” I kowtowed before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that really all it took to make him crack?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He put his hand up, “Hold on, let me finish.” A map appeared in his hand, “No favor in this world comes for free. You have a lot of repenting to do, my dear. And do know, this task I am going to give you won't be easy.” He spread the map across the table, “What you see before you is Klusera, a continent said to be a mortal’s last stop before death. For years, the-.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Do you mind if we skip the history lesson and get to the part where you tell me about the job you want me to do?”, I scratched my cheek.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He glared at me, “Right then, I’ll cut to the chase. I’m sending you to Klusera, you’ll awaken in the church here.” He pointed to a civilization at the center of the map. “Within the Kingdom of Bristinia, humans are the dominant species, so you should fit in quite easily. Over here is the castle of the Demon Lord Sagral.” He pointed to a large black spire to the west. “The Kingdom and Sagral have been caught in conflict for years, ever since the Second Demon Lord Haneunim von Chingu waged war against the continent.” He scratched the back of his head, “Celestia, has requested on multiple occasions that I send them powerful chosen heroes to slay the Demon Lord, but unfortunately those attempts have been less than successful.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I raised an eyebrow, “You couldn’t do it?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“No, I did it. But as you can imagine, choosing a random human from another world with no experience, entrusted with a God-given mission and the ability to cheat the system...let’s just say they let it go to their head.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“So my task is the same as theirs, slay the Demon Lord Sagral?” I stood up.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Your task is to bring peace to the continent of Klusera. How you go about that is for you to decide. Accomplish this, and I’ll let you spend your afterlife with your loved one.” He held out his hand, “Sounds better than an eternity in Hell, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I laughed, “I honestly don’t know which is worse, but if it will let me see Takeshi again, then I’ll do it.” We shook hands.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Cerberus lowered its head and whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="book"><span>“Oh I’m sorry Cerby, I wasn’t ignoring you, I promise! I was just lost in thought for a second.” I patted its head and reached into the trash bag.</span> <span>It’s been three years since I awoke here with my god given mission, </span><em><span>Slay the Demon Lord and bring peace to Klusera</span></em><span>. And a year and a half ago I began to ask myself, </span><em><span>Is Takeshi really worth it? </span></em><span>I shrugged it off at first, believing it to be a fleeting question caused by the fatigue of daily life; but no matter how much time passed the question still lingered. The doubt only grew in my mind and eventually I just accepted it. I didn’t love Takeshi any more; my heart never skipped a beat when I thought about him. The thought of the small shrine I built in my old house did nothing but fill me with a sense of dread. I found myself wondering, </span><em><span>what did I ever see in him to begin with?</span></em><span> He is a far cry of a man compared to Lord Sagral that much is for sure.</span></p><p class="book">
  <span>I pulled my hand out of the bag, “Sorry Cerby, looks like we’re out of treats for the day,” I wiped my arm, now covered with the slime of congealing blood, against the grass. “Shall we head home?” Cerberus wagged its tail and panted. “Aww, I’m sure you miss Lord Sagral as much as I do.” I patted his head, “Well unfortunately, we need to make a quick stop by the village. Wanna come with?” Cerberus licked my face, “Ok, Ok I get it, I get it! Geez.” I took one last look at the field where Cerberus played before leaving, “Good work today.”</span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span>Halalona is a remote village on the outskirts of the Ashher forest that also happens to be on the cusp of Lord Sagral’s territory. The village is home to a small population of elves taking refuge from the once proud kingdom of Eminya. Approximately one hundred and seventy years ago, an army of ogres invaded the kingdom and punched through the royal guard with ease; forcing the King, Queen and most of the castle staff to flee, leaving the rest of the city at the ogres’ mercy. The survivors fled to the Ashher forest and struck a deal with the forest spirits, the Dryads. In exchange for their safety, the elves would live on as slaves. The King and Queen, with no other choice, accepted, and thus the village of Halalona was born. The elves were forbidden from leaving the village; they needed permission to hunt, permission to use ‘Vita’ and even permission to do something as trivial as burning wood or building a house. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Lady Chihana!” A frail looking elf waved at me from the third story balcony of a withering tree. “To what do we owe this honor?” The man kept his gray hair cut short and wore a dirty white shirt soaked in his sweat. The shirt had been visibly stitched multiple times to keep it somewhat presentable despite its age; his face was covered in soot. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>He’s unusually active today. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I waved back at him, “I’m here on official business, I need to speak with Chief Halavaris! Do you happen to know where he is?” A pleasant smell emanated from the window, causing my nose to perk up.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>The old man smiled at me, “I see that nose of yours caught the scent of dinner! Really gets your stomach rumbling, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I smiled back at him, “I actually ate earlier today, but thanks for the offer!” In truth he was right, the smell of the smoked boar was making my mouth water. The elegant meals we ate at the castle had nothing on this wild mixture of smells that tantalized my nose.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Nonsense, come on in! Lenora hasn’t made it back yet, and you know my policy on eating alone!” He winked at me.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I shrugged, “Can’t argue with you once you’ve made up your mind, can I?” I turned to Cerberus, “Cerby, come on!” Blue fire engulfed him as he jumped into the air, his size decreasing as he descended, before finally landing in my arms in a form no bigger than a puppy. With that settled, I opened the door and took one quick glance around the village before heading inside.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>A dusty silk covered my face as I entered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This place is a dump. Honestly Galan, you need to fix it up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pulled the cobweb off my face and tossed it to Cerberus. Galan runs a small shop that sells whatever wares the Dryads procure for him. The Ashher forest stretches seventy-five kilometers from the edge of the Demon Lord’s territory to the Infernal Rise and acts as a natural border separating an eighth of Klusera from the Main Kingdom. Adventurers who took quests on this side of the continent had to either take their chances with the otherworldly creatures of the Infernal Rise, pass by the Demon Lord’s castle and risk getting captured or deal with the Dryad attacks in the Ashher forest. That was until Halalona’s establishment. With the village’s creation, adventurers now had a way to cross the forest safely; as a bonus the village has been an established territory of Lord Sagral’s empire for the last six months, meaning the Kingdom of Bristania viewed it and its residents as enemies, meaning Halalona was a lawless society as far as they were concerned. Between the Dryad’s oppressive rule and Bristanians constantly strong-arming those less fortunate than themselves, the residents of Halalona have no shortage of hardships.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Mind the mess, the spiders have been especially active lately!” Galan yelled from the second floor. “Been meaning to clean this place up, but uh...haven’t really had the chance.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Nor the motivation. You don’t need to sugar coat things with me. No point in making a shop look presentable if no one visits in the first place. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I knelt down by Cerby who had just finished gnawing through the cobweb, “Hey Cerby, do you want more ‘treats’?” The small hellhound wagged its tail and spewed miasma. “Ok, calm down boy, don’t melt Galan’s house.” I picked Cerby up, taking care not to step in the now bubbling pool of Hellhound saliva. “If you eat all the cobwebs in the shop, we’ll go attack the town and get you a fresh corpse to snack on. I’ll even throw in an animal or two if you can hunt down any pests you come across.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He barked in agreement before leaping from my hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And there he goes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>The smell coming from the second floor permeated throughout the house, drawing me in. I forgot where I was for a second and took a deep breath. "Achoo!" my sneeze startled Cerby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>AAAAAAAA, this place is a fucking dump! Can't even appreciate a pleasant aroma in peace! Why the hell am I in this peasant’s house in the first place?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <b>
    <em>Burn it all down</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"Are you ok down there? You're taking an awfully long time!" Galan shouted from upstairs, "If you don't hurry, your food’s going to get cold."</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"Yeah sorry, just looking around. I found a few things that caught my interest. I'll be right up!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's ready!</span>
  </em>
  <span> My stomach sang a pained melody as I rushed upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="book"><span>The second floor of Galan’s house was a stark contrast from the shop. For one, there wasn’t a speck of dust or any cobwebs in sight. There was actually light and fresh air circulating throughout the room. But most of all...</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Lady Chihana? Would you like to have a seat?” Galan asked as he gestured to an open seat at a wooden table. The scent of the meat that engulfed the room sent my mind into a frenzy. Galan bowed slightly angling his arm in front of his abdomen while holding his left arm completely outstretched.</span></p><p class="book">
  <span>I took my seat and allowed him to push my chair in, “Old habits die hard, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan could only chuckle nervously, “It was my job for over one hundred years, my lady. Ah, we are out of the premium grain wheat you like. Is Boph bread ok?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I made a slightly disgruntled face, “Do you happen to have any purple Wisk jelly?” The people of Halalona don't have the luxury of forks and knives so they resort to eating all of their meals with bread. But since grain doesn’t grow in places near the forest, they rely on their Lord, aka me, to supply it to them. Sadly, premium wheat is expensive and I don’t have the funds to give the thirty plus residents here a two month supply of premium grain to make their bread. As a result, they have taken to using a strange weed known as Boph that grows in abundance throughout the Ashher forest as their grain substitute when supplies run low. Unfortunately, Boph bread hardens quickly after baking, smells like a swamp and tastes like drywall...not that I’m familiar with the flavor of drywall.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan shook his head, “I apologize, but after the last Wisk incident Chief Halavaris has forbidden us from stepping anywhere near their hives.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I shivered, “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. I suppose I can make due with Boph bread today.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan joined me at the table, handing me two slices of green hard bread, to which I reluctantly squashed the smoked boar meat between. The two of us gave each other a perplexed look before taking a bite. To my surprise, the Boph didn’t take away from the meat's rich flavor; the juices from the meat soaked the bread, softening it and mixing in its juicy flavor And the drywall taste of the Boph wasn’t present; instead, it tasted like an overcooked sausage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t bad. I have to remember to take Letty hunting around the forest, once we solve the power struggle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I took my final bite and licked my fingers, the taste of the boar still hanging on my taste buds.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan looked me over, “You're done already? Color me surprised, you can really pack it away; though your figure would suggest otherwise.” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>You sure you want to be saying that to me ?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I passed him a dirty look but he was too focused on his food to care. “The meat was just that good, I suppose.” I glared at him, “So, why don’t you tell me the real reason you asked me up here?” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan nearly choked the moment I said that. He put his finger up for a moment and took a sip of water, “What? Is it so wrong for me to invite the Lord of Halalona over for a nice meal?” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>No, there’s nothing wrong with it, except that's not how you Eminyans operate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I sighed, “I can’t imagine you only called me up here for dinner and a nice chat. Every single person in this village is afraid of me; you all cower and hide in your houses, which makes evaluations a royal pain in the ass!” I pounded my fist on the table, “So stop wasting my time and get to the point already!”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <b>
    <em>Torture him! Get your answers!</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I put my hand on my head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down. Breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan stared at me dumbfounded, “I-it’s perfectly fine, Lady Chihana. You have no reason to apologize, I was being difficult.” He clasped his hands together, “Please, take a seat, and we’ll get down to business.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>According to Galan, in the past couple of weeks a number of elves have gone missing during the night. At first, they just assumed these elves sauntered too far off and got in trouble with the Dryads. Normally, the punishment for crossing the domains of the Ashher forest is simply being stranded in the forest for a few days while being misled and disoriented by the Dryads in the area; essentially becoming their plaything for a while. However, in each of those cases, the individual is returned to the village, albeit adequately traumatized. In these recent situations, elves haven’t returned for weeks or months even. The more disturbing bit of news is all of the recent missing villagers are exclusively males. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Those fucking horny Ficus can’t keep their hands to themselves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“We thought perhaps we’d done something wrong to our masters and this was our punishment. It’s recently become a potentially fatal issue for our species, though. The number of male villagers is dropping at an alarming rate; the elders and many of the villagers fear for the population of our species. The number of elven males born each cycle has steadily been decreasing since we first came to Halalona. At this rate, we’ll have to pair our males with multiple female wives just to ensure our survival.” A single tear ran down his cheek, “I refuse to allow that! My Lenora has dreams of one day finding love and taking a husband, just as her mother did before her. I never wanted her to grow up here. The King and Queen said this would be temporary.” He clenched his fist, “What part of this is temporary? How long will we be subjected to this torment?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Calm down Galan, what is it you need from me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, I don’t want to listen to your sob story. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan opened a drawer from inside his cupboard, “Queen Halavaris wished for me to pass this on to you.” He handed me a scroll made of animal skin, with a purple silk ribbon and Halavaris’ old royal seal. “It’s a message from her, though I do not know the contents. I was asked to give it to you, no questions asked.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Weird of her to be secretive about it. Galan’s moral code would keep him from examining Raychell’s private matters, even if he was curious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I took the scroll from him and placed it in a pouch on my belt. “I’ll be sure to read it later. Be sure to tell her whatever it is she asked for, I’ll take care of.” I placed my index and middle fingers against my temple before sliding forward across the side of my head and pointing to him, ‘The Bristinian Sign of Respect’. “I am a woman of my word.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Galan lowered his eyes and brought out a small pouch, “Well then, with that matter out of the way I can finally get to the real reason I called you up here.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>There’s more? What’s in the bag? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“I know it’s presumptuous of me to make a request like this bu-”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Get to the point, I don’t have all day.” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I could tell Galan’s heart sank. His arms began shaking, causing the coins inside the bag to jingle; his breathing became heavier and he began sweating. “I, um, it’s about Lenora. She left the village three days ago and hasn’t returned since. She couldn’t have gotten far because of the Proximity curse, but that just makes me worry more. What if someone dragged her out of the barrier? What if-”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Relax, I’ll look into Lenora’s disappearance as well as the disappearance of the elves in the village.” I stood up and pulled out a small scroll. “I’m the Lord of this territory, and as Lord, it's my job to ensure the safety and happiness of my citizens. Regardless of what they personally think of me.” I placed a scroll on the table, “That’s a list of everything I’ll be taking from the shop. I’ll send Letty over tomorrow with adequate payment.” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He attempted to hand the bag to me, but I refused him. He bowed, “Bless you, Lady Chihana, bless you.” I waved to him one last time before descending the staircase to the first floor where Cerberus and a cobweb-free shop awaited me.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I smiled at him, “Good boy Cerby, let’s go fetch that ‘treat’ I promised you.” I hopped on Cerberus’s back, taking care to position myself so I wouldn’t fall off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A quick trip to Ashien Town should be fine, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As I finally positioned myself, I felt tufts of the hellhound’s soft fur against my thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wore discolored stockings to hide the color of my skin whenever I entered civilizations allied with Bristinia. Tanned skin isn’t a common feature of humans or many other species in this world, for that matter. I let out a sigh as I stared at my bare thighs, which peeked out from the giant, burned open holes in my favorite stockings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really shouldn’t go...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Cerby whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="book"><em><span>Ugh whatever, it’s just for a bit.</span></em><span> I pulled a mask with the letter A twisted into the shape of a crescent moon from my bag. </span><em><span>If I’m fast enough, I can keep the damage to a minimum.</span></em> <b><em>Should be simple enough!</em></b><span> I placed the mask on my face, “</span><b><em>Come on Cerberus, let's go remind those fools exactly whose territory they're encroaching on!</em></b><b>”</b></p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span>The Great Castle of the Demon Lord Haneinim von Sagral; the grand spire stands as a constant reminder to mortals all across Klusera of the great might of the Underworld. Though the Bristinian people have beaten us back, we are unwavering in our conviction. Even with our borders lost, our people slaughtered and our backs against the wall, the Castle and its inhabitants will stand strong to bring hope to all of Demonkind that one day there will be peace. That day is sadly not today.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I, Rukon, heir to the chief of the Kitsen Village, hung my head low as I heard the devastating news: my village had just been conquered by Bristinians. I sat at a table with my master and another member of his household. My master, Lord Alwynn, is one of the Nine Revenants of Lord Sagral’s army and the only Revenant to have a self-sustaining army of his own within his household. This is, in part, due to the kind of people my master tends to recruit into his household. Or perhaps it’d be more appropriate to call it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coven</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>The young, pale looking boy spoke with dismay in his voice; his words being slurred by his pointed fangs that poked out from his mouth, “I apologize Master Alwynn. If only I could overcome my weakness as you did, I could have battled those vermin back and protected the village.” He put his hands on his head, “But the sunlight burns me so, for I am weak!”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Lord Alwynn patted the young vampire’s head, “Relax my child, our greatest foe is not overcome so easily. The fault of the fall of the village lies with none other than myself; I lacked the insight to realize the humans had secured a route to the western lands of the empire.” He folded his hands and focused his attention on the neo magic crystal that lit our immediate seating area. “You did well to make it back here in one piece, given the situation.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Your praise is wasted on me, Master Alwynn. But I thank you, nonetheless.” The young vampire smiled, “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to return to the ninth floor to receive my daily rations.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Lord Alwynn waved him off, “Off with you then, before your brothers and sisters eat your portion.” The vampire bowed and took his leave. Lord Alwynn leaned back in his seat, “Two failures within the span of a single era, I am truly a disgrace to the title of Revenant.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Alwynn Serual Dracus, or Lord Alwynn as I call him, is one of nine esteemed individuals chosen to lead the Demon Lord’s Army. These individuals are aptly named the “Nine Revenants of the Empire”; they are the pillars of support that keep the empire afloat, the very faces that drive fear into our enemies and the last line of defense against invaders. Each is tasked with guarding a gate on one of the ninety-six floors that lead the throne room where Lord Sagral waits. Lord Alwynn guards the gate ninety- fifth floor and oversees the Empire’s western territories, along with his fifty-eight vampire underlings, and me, his Raom attendant. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself my Lord, no one could have seen an attack like this coming.” I said, pulling his chair from the table. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He hovered slightly off the ground as if the chair was still present. “A two-pronged assault on two territories I control; the first on the city of the Sirens, Sogonia and the second on the village of the Raom, Kitsen.” He planted his feet on the ground. “If I had managed my information network better, we would have realized the Sogonia attack was just a distraction for their smaller assault on Kitsen.” He smacked his forehead, “To make matters worse, attacking during the day severely castrates our combat prowess.” He opened the double doors to the main hall. “Had I gone to Sogonia myself, I could have stopped all of this.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>He’s really taking this hard. Think Rukon, think. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Ah well, it’s the hardships and challenging parts of life that make it worth living.” He smiled as the castle entrance swung open, bathing the main hall in sunlight. Many of the maids in the room hid behind the pillars or inside the many anti-sunlight safe zones placed throughout. Lord Alwynn’s smile faded as his skin sizzled, “You do know it's rude to burst in through the main entrance without knocking first, Misaki!” A blue haired, dark skinned human entered the main hall atop a massive three-headed dog. She carried a black bag in her left hand that sloshed as it swayed.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Please, as if a little sunlight is enough to bother you,” she made a sinister smile as she dismounted Gwyllgi. She winced for a moment when her feet hit the floor but quickly smirked once more.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Something doesn’t seem right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“It’s not me you should be worried about. It’s the many denizens of this castle who could meet their end at-”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Yes yes, I’ll be more careful in the future. Let’s take a raincheck on this lecture, I'm busy!” She took a step forward but winced for a bit before collapsing to the floor. Gwyllgi helped her up, “Thanks Cerby, getting you some extra ‘treats’ was definitely worth the effort.” Misaki clung to Gwyllgi as she limped across the main hall, her face contorting with pain with each step she took.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>As she passed by, I caught a whiff of burnt flesh which made my hair stand on end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she cook her victims in a bonfire?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Lord Alwynn could only shake his head, “She has no consideration for others if it doesn’t fulfill her immediate objective.” He began walking and motioned for me to follow. I continued to observe Misaki’s waddling as she ascended the steps to the second floor, aided by her hellhound companion. “If she wasn’t so heavily guarded by Lord Sagral, I’m sure she’d have been put in her place a long time ago!”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>You know that isn’t true.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Lord Alwynn?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He laughed, "Relax my friend, ‘twas merely a jest! No castle resident would be stupid enough to actually challenge her! She's quick to anger, and even quicker to strike! Can you imagine someone actually harming her and living to tell the tale?" He opened the door to the shift chamber. "Celestia would sooner become our ally."</span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span>"Ow, stop! Letty, are you even listening!? I said that hurts!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Restrained to a bed, in nothing but my underwear with an elf wearing a light green nightgown rubbing my legs. What fresh hell is this?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before I could even try to recover, Letty glazes over my legs with more purple goop. Whatever calming sensation it might've given was quickly replaced with stings of pain, dancing over my discolored skin as if to taunt me.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"I'd like to know what could have possibly possessed you to ride a hellhound with no protection." She kneaded the goop into my calves, "Especially after I spent the last two months making you a dragon scale saddle so we wouldn't be in this situation again!"</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I clenched my fist, "I had padding..."</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>She squeezed my foot, causing me to scream slightly, "You and I both know padding isn't enough! Hellhound's fur reaches absurd temperatures while in motion! Your leg padding is only enough to cover a few hours of exposure, at most a trip to Halalona and back to the castle! Taking side trips to nearby cities goes far beyond what they were designed for! Now look at you, writhing in pain with severe burns covering your legs!"</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>My body contorted violently, "Then all we have to do is design it to withstand a few extra hours!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me go already, I don't need your fucking lectures!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty frowned, "That's a waste of resources, just use the damn saddle. I made it for the specific purpose of these excursions." Another sharp pain shot up my leg, "You're lucky Cerberus' back isn't a hotspot or it'd have burned through you-!"</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"I swear to God, when I get out of these restraints I’m going to strangle you!”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <b>
    <em>She's in our way. She deserves to feel our pain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty paused for a moment, "You're free to strangle me until all the life has been drained from my eyes, after I finish treating these burns of yours." She moved her hands down my legs, taking great care to reduce the amount of pressure as she made her way closer to my feet.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I saying?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I bit my lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get ahold of yourself Misaki!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty snickered, "We've been around each other almost every day for the past four months, I'm pretty sure I can tell when you're serious about killing someone," She blushed slightly, "Not that I'd mind you choking me." She continued applying the salve while I lay there, helpless and annoyed. I couldn't even hide my face in shame because of the restraints, and each sting of pain was more excruciating than the last; the warmth of her healing magic only managed to take the edge off. Letty called for Cerberus, who sat in the corner of the room gnawing on some ribs. "Cerby, did you happen to do what I asked?" The hellhound growled at her, annoyed before coughing something up.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got to be kidding me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "By any chance, you wouldn't happen to be-?</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty smiled mischievously, "You know it." She held up a roll of cloth covered in mucus, "The slime extract was just an appetizer, the main course is far worse."</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I attempted to escape, “Letty, I’m asking you as a friend-!”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>She frowned, “Only a friend, Lady Chihana?” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Yes, a friend. Well not exactly only a friend, more like a best friend! I trust you more than I trust anyone else on the continent… besides Lord Sagral, that is.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>These ropes won't budge! What kind of hell spawn crafted such sturdy restraints! </span>
  </em>
  <span>An image of Algo holding up a peace sign flashed through my mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right! </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty stood over me, “You trust me more than anyone else… but you still only consider me a friend?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Best friend!” I corrected her, “You’re my best friend in the whole world, Letty!”</span>
  <em>
    <span> I need to get out of here! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was stalling for time; the longer I could keep her talking, the more likely I was to break free. However, in my desperation I failed to realize the impact of my words and the consequences they would bring.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty glared at me, “I would have let you off had you referred to me as your trusted servant or your one and only slave. Hell, I would have even taken your personal plaything, but a friend? A best friend? Why would I want to be demoted like that!?” She pulled some of the mucus drenched cloth from the roll, “As I said, the main course is far worse; Hellhound stomach acid is some of the most potent medicine on the planet, however its use was banned outside of the castle due to the dangers of hunting a Hellhound.” She looked over at Cerberus, who dragged a new corpse from the body bag.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I shivered, “I-I’m aware! I t-t-taught that to you, g-glad you remembered.” I really didn’t like the look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Well, aren’t we lucky that the Demon Lord’s Hellhound has taken quite the liking to you? Of course, if you are as much of a baby as you were with the slime extract, I should probably soundproof this room.” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>You are seriously fucked in the head! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I flailed violently, making a last ditch effort to get away. I screamed, cursed and cried, but any attempt to escape was in vain. Medicinal properties aside, Hellhound stomach acid was still an </span>
  <em>
    <span>acid</span>
  </em>
  <span>; any exposure to the skin or internal organs would cause severe chemical burns, long before the miracle enzyme kicked in.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Try to keep your screaming to a minimum, Lady Chihana. You might disturb the others.” She placed the edge of the cloth against the bottom of my foot, sending a surge of pain up my entire leg; it felt like my skin was boiling, the pain was excruciating. “Do try to bear with it, we’ve only just begun.” She chuckled. “Maybe next time, you’ll think twice before riding Cerberus without a proper saddle!”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>My evening was hell; each second dragged on endlessly as the pain accumulated, traveling up and down my already mangled looking legs. She took extra time to wrap the cloth, pausing at certain intervals to pull and readjust the cloth while making sure she covered every inch. With dwindling sanity, arms restrained and legs on fire, I spent the rest of my evening screaming at the top of my lungs.</span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span>A few hours passed; the final rays of the sun had vanished from the sky, ushering in the moonlit rise. I lay in my bed, legs still burning as the acid worked its way through my dead flesh. My voice had gone as a result of the loud screaming, so I sat in silence with my head buried in my pillow as Letty brushed my hair.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Are you still mad, Lady Chihana?” Letty asked, combing through one of my knots.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I shook my head. It wasn’t anger I felt, but helplessness; moving at all hurt, my voice sounded like that of a chain smoker and I still have things that needed to be accomplished. Granted, having Letty dye my hair was indeed on the itinerary for the day, so I suppose it’s not too great a deviation.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>She kicked a metal basin over, “Do you think you could move your head by the side of the bed?” She dumped light blue liquid into the basin and began mixing it with water. A process she had undergone several times before.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I shook my head again. I didn’t want to change positions, that’d reignite the pain in my legs. All I wanted to do was stay still and relax.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“In that case, you wouldn’t mind if I stained the sheets with my mixture, would you?” She grabbed a couple towels from the cupboard and laid them out around my head. She then poured the entirety of the mixture into a spray bottle I had Algo design, and shook it up.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I shook my head, of course I didn’t care. I could always replace the sheets, but any more suffering and I may lose what little sanity I have left.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty tossed the basin to the side, “Ok, you ready?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I put my hand up and pointed to her spring green nightgown, then over at the spray bottle, before making an ‘X’ with my fingers.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>She looked down, “Ah, you’re worried the dye might stain my dress? Don’t worry, helping you is more important to me than an article of clothing.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Cute, but no. You need to change, now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pouted. This nightgown was her favorite, and has been since the first day we came to the castle together; I bought it for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going to have you say getting it dyed blue for my sake is worth it, then find you crying that your favorite sleepwear is ruined. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I reached for her nightgown.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>She jumped back, “Ok, ok I get it! I’ll change….” She blushed as she stripped down to her underwear, “There, now we’re both half naked. Happy now?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I gave a thumbs up, causing her to blush even more. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>She placed the hair on the towel, then took a deep breath before whispering, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chewaru’</span>
  </em>
  <span>; a blue mist dissipated from my hair, exposing my light brown roots. She sprayed a couple squirts on my roots and used her fingers to comb it through. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I gave her a thumbs up; in all honesty, having someone else do my hair felt good. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Ok, good! Just let me know if you need anything ok?”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I remained silent, and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is hell, isn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>A whole year in the castle...To think, nearly twelve months have passed since the day my life changed forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I couldn't help but chuckle; the last time I said that line, I was staring at a painting of Takeshi that lay covered in dust on the floor of my room. My second year in Bristinia, the start of my life in the castle; a new target, a new purpose, a new love taking root where the old one faded. For six months, I had struggled to find a purpose. Takeshi had been the only one to get me through these two years. Just the thought of seeing his face again had been enough to force me to push myself; taking on more work than I should have, learning and succeeding wherever I could, even making connections with others that made me vomit. All of it was for Takeshi, so why did he start shrinking inside of my heart? Why did simply thinking about him stir up hatred and dread, not love and excitement? Is something wrong with me?</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>‘Why won't you open your eyes!? You're dating a monster, Misaki!’ The face of a girl with dirty blonde hair flashed through my head again, giving me a headache as it faded from my memory once again.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"Hey Chihana, you alright?" A man fully clad in armor put his hand on my shoulder, "The Umbral Horror didn’t hurt you too bad, did it?"</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I looked down the long hallway at the corpse of the massive, multi-tentacled lamprey-like monster at my feet.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"I'm fine, it was nothing special; I was just distracted for a bit, that's all." I stated. The man's armor was scorched and covered in claw marks. "Considering you're alive, I'm guessing you managed to incapacitate Gwyllgi?"</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He flexed his arm, "But of course. You gave us the privilege of taking part in this grand expedition, each of us needs to pull our weight." He turned to a group of armored men who descended a long staircase. "Am I right boys?"</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>His enthusiasm was met with dejected agreement.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Looks like it was no walk in the park either. Just don't hold me back in the final battle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Our ascent of the cursed spire from the first floor to the ninety-fifth floor took a total of six days. Each floor was designed like a labyrinth with traps at every turn, monsters piling over each other to sink their teeth into fresh, human meat; not a single sign of the demonic maids or servants we had expected to see. Not even the gateways between sections of the tower had a single demon laying around, aside from the Gatekeeper; supposed powerful goliaths whose power could bring the whole of Bristinia to its knees. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I let out a sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were just as disappointing as the monsters who boasted about an exemplary kill count. No, they were even moreso. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In total we battled, or rather I battled: a Werewolf, a Siren, a Leviathan, a Harpie, a Yuki-onna, a Wraith, a Succubus, an Infernal and last but not least, an Umbral Horror. While I was busy fighting these monsters, my companions acted as meat shields; this actually hindered me more than it helped. I can't count the number of times the monsters in this castle have captured one of them and forced me to go off the beaten path in order to rescue them, or the ways the Gatekeepers would suddenly change targets; knocking one of them unconscious, then enjoy themselves as I shielded them with my body to keep them alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have let that Harpie eat them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In truth, I really didn't need any of them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But the Princess insisted that I not leave without backup, leaving me with no choice but to comply. Six of her finest royal guards, and four Wyvern Class adventurers all outfitted with legendary weapons. This was the elite team assigned to me by the “Genius Princess” herself. What could possibly go wrong?.... Everything, everything can go wrong.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <b>
    <em>You should have left them for dead!</em>
  </b>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they would have enjoyed being that Succubus' sex toys?</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of my companions grabbed my arm, to which I instantly drew my weapon and pressed the tip of the blade against his throat, "You have two seconds to explain to me exactly what the fuck you’re thinking!" His face was pale. “Hey snap out of it!” I slapped his cheek a bit, but he was frozen. His arms were wrapped around mine so tightly I could practically feel the heat from his perspiration through his armor.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>We stood on the ninetieth-sixth floor of the Demonic Spire, in front of two obsidian doors; with the words, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Turn away or embrace oblivion</span>
  </em>
  <span>” etched in Abyssal on them. My heart raced, my breathing was ragged. Sweat dripped from my brow as I clutched my chest and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this fear, anxiety, or excitement?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A strange pressure emanated from the other side of the door; it felt like someone was holding my heart in their hands, mocking me as they lay their weight on my chest.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"Wait... Chihana..." One of the guards stopped me. "We don't know if the Demon Lord is actually in there..." </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>One of the others interjected, "Y-yeah! It could be some kind of trap! For all we know, the Demon Lord could have left the castle."</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>"And y'know, I'm really tired from my battle with Gwyllgi, so maybe we should rest and tackle this when we-."</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I kicked the door open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cowards all of you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> "The sleeping spell we cast on the hellhound won't last forever, and unless you all want to knock it out again without the aid of a spellcasting scroll, I suggest you get your asses moving!" I shouted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the elite team assigned to me by that Shit-Brained Princess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>We stood before a white marble room, laden with massive windows that stretched to the ceiling and pillars that held upon them the statuettes of the four demon lords that preceded him. A red carpet ran down the center of the room guiding those who entered to the throne itself, where a man clad in black armor sat. His hands rested on the handle of a blade that pulsated with ominous energy. </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“You’ve done well to make it this far, Misaki Chihana,” He stood from his throne, causing the air to grow heavier as if it bowed before his very presence. “Since the first moment I caught word of your many exploits within my territory, I’ve wanted to meet you, talk with you, learn more about you.” He slammed his blade against the ground, sending a shock wave along the ground that knocked my allies to the floor. “Unfortunately for you, due to your actions in my castle many of my precious subordinates and countless numbers of my subjects have met an unfortunate end. Thus, my curiosity has been replaced with an unyielding rage.” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>A powerful aura radiated off his body, sending ripples through the carpet. My heart sank, but I still smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His killing intent!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>He readied his blade and took up a battle stance, “I apologize that I cannot give you a proper greeting Divine Hero, but like those who came before you I have a duty to my people to bring an end to Celestia’s chosen. Thus, it’s time for you to die.” </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I pulled out my weapons and took up a stance of my own, prepared to dash at him with everything I had. My allies quickly got back up and prepared themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It feels like a final boss from a video game! The monologue, the atmosphere, the excitement!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was truly the strongest being in the Demon Lord’s empire.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“I am the Demon Lord of Klusera, Haneunin Von Sagral. Come, Divine Hero: Misaki Chihana!” He let out a small sigh, instantly killing the mood, “Let's get this over with.”</span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span>I woke back up in my room at the castle, a small amount of light coming in through the window from the full moon outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just how long was I passed out? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I attempted to move, but there was a low growl as I tried. On my abdomen were the three massive heads of Cerberus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’d you decide to sleep here tonight of all nights? I literally offer you every single time and you turn me down, every time! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I reached around for Letty, but found nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s odd. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Le-----!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, so my voice is still shot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I turned my head towards Letty’s side of the bed, but again, found nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’d she go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The jingling of a bell rang out as Cerberus moved its head, attached to the bell was a small note in Letty’s handwriting.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“Dear Misaki, </span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Given that you looked so cute while sleeping, I couldn’t possibly bring myself to waking you up for such a trivial matter. I do however know my place as your attendant, so I will inform you nonetheless. Though, I pray you sleep soundly through the rest of the night and don’t in fact read this letter. Though given the circumstances, it's better to be safe than sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <em>
    <span>Get to the point already! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Letty had a bad habit of going off on tangents just to justify her actions. She was quick-witted and kept things short and to the point while talking, but having only learned to write recently, she tends to write whatever she’s thinking; leading to many reports being 3-4x longer than they need to be.</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>“I found the letter from my mother while I was going through your laundry. Y’know, cause I was planning on washing your clothes? Anyway, the contents of the letter didn’t sit right with me, so I decided to head out and sort it out on my own. Lenora is one of my few friends in the village, and I can’t simply sit idly when I can’t confirm her safety. I apologize, I know you had some plan in mind to deal with this issue, but if possible can you leave this one to me? I promise I’ll take whatever punishment you have laid out for me when I return. For now, please rest and recover. By morning, your burns should be healed enough for you to do some light walking. Algo told me you should be good as new in two weeks. So please, count on me to handle things until then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="book">
  <span>Love,</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>Letty”</span>
</p><p class="book">
  <span>I sighed and threw myself back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Relying on others is one of the things I hate most in this world, but as I was now I had no other choice. One stupid decision led to a two-week delay of Operation Seaside Surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was right, I should have used that fucking saddle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Annoyed and angry, I closed my eyes though sleep did not greet me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really hard sleeping alone… Letty, please. Hurry back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Oath of the Secret Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L: "When the whole empire is in danger, and Lady Chihana's sanctity is threatened, the people of Klusera can only turn to one person."<br/>M: "Oi Letty, what's this about my sanctity?"<br/>L: "The one and only elf who protects all for the sake of her mistress,"<br/>M: "I'm seriously regretting letting you do the new chapter preview."<br/>L: "The unstoppable Letty, You've seen me Sate Lady Chihana's bloodlust, now watch as I solve the mystery of the Ashher forest!"<br/>M: "OK that's enough!"<br/>L: "Everything seems dire but wh- AH, Misaki! Let go!"<br/>M: "Come on, we have work to do!"<br/>L: "Ah, don't be so rough, ow, you're going to rip them off!!"<br/>M: "Next time on: The Demon Lord's Yandere Lover."<br/>L: "Chapter 2: The Oath of the Secret Ace!"<br/>M: "That was my line."<br/>L: "Yeah but it'd be weird if you said it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning to everybody who reads this, this next chapter is not for the faint of heart. There is a far more gruesome scene in this than the previous chapter and parts of this chapter is very disturbing. No detail is given that would cause this to be rated mature but there are topics that are still addressed. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="book">On a hot summer’s day in the Era of Rebirth, a small child, a mother, and a father ran around in the garden of an enormous castle surrounded by guards who happily observed them. The family enjoys themselves, not a hint of stress or fatigue in sight; only smiles from ear to ear. That is, until the child tripped. A gentle breeze tickled her face as an updraft gently carried her to the ground. The child brushes herself off and opens her eyes, but it's not the worried expressions of her parents that meet her gaze. Instead, she’s met with the smoothed-out dirt wall of the crater she just created. From then onward, there were no careless playtimes. Only four stone walls, a desk piled high with books, a mysterious sickness, and a window so small the light that peers through won't even light the room. This is the girl’s new reality; the reality of the princess of Eminya, Letty Halavaris. My reality, or at least it was.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Location: Myrefall Village (Present)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">“It’s a pleasure to be in your presence again Miss Letty,” a purple imp with a bandage covering his left eye bowed. “I apologize for the village’s less than pleasant state. You’ve come while we’re still in the midst of recovering from last night's attack.”</p><p class="book">“Please raise your head, I am merely an attendant of Lady Chihana. As far as I’m concerned, the two of us share the same social standing.” I reached out my hand to help him up.</p><p class="book">The imp shook his head, “Lord Ranall told us the revenants and their attendants are to be treated with the utmost respect. All who disobey this order will be branded conspirators against the empire, and given the death penalty.” He let out a sigh and rubbed his head before standing up.</p><p class="book"><em> So, that walking sack of rancid meat is threatening the people of his territory just to garner respect for his lackeys? </em> I clenched my fists. </p><p class="book">“That aside Madam, shall I take you to your lodging?” The imp smiled. “As per Lord Ranall’s request, we have prepared quite the extravagant hut according to his specifications should any of the revenants decide to pay us a visit. Though I know for a fact your taste won't quite match that of a pig demon, I am confident you shall find it comfortable nonetheless!”</p><p class="book">“Oh really, is that so?” I glanced around the village. <em> Can we really leave this place in Ranall’s hands? </em></p><p class="book">Myrefall village was once the capital city of the Empire, hosting not only a vast majority of the Demon population but also the castle of the previous Demon Lord, Haneunim von Evobab. Over the last four hundred years since Evobab’s fall and the construction of the Demonic Spire, the Kingdom of Bristinia has attacked Myrefall relentlessly; reducing it from the once proud city to the small village of lesser demons we see today.</p><p class="book">The men of the village worked tirelessly to repair the buildings damaged by a recent assault, wearing masks lined with herbs to block out the stench of death that hung pungently in the air. The rotting corpses of the fallen were piled in the back of a cart to be burned elsewhere, as many children ran around carrying provisions to the injured who suffered on the streets.</p><p class="book"><em> Misaki really wasn’t lying about the aftermath of the attack. </em> I bit my lip. <em> This is what happens when a leader leaves their subordinates for dead. Things can't stay like this! </em></p><p class="book">"Now please, Miss Letty, right this way." The imp took my hand.</p><p class="book">"Don't you ever wish for a better life?" I asked.</p><p class="book">The look of genuine confusion on his face struck my heart like an arrow. A look of complacency; the same look I had before Lady Chihana found me. <em> These people are no different from me. As lesser demons, they live their lives under the thumb of the empire. They need to know there's a better life for them, but it's not under Ranall's rule! </em> I took a deep breath, "Look around you! Don't you see how beaten down your people are? They are suffering and Rana-."</p><p class="book">The imp put his hand up, "I appreciate your concern, Miss Letty, but Ranall has taken great care of us. Regardless of the casualties, it was our weakness that caused so many to die; a flaw we will seek to correct post haste." He gave me a look that said <em> don't talk to me like you can understand. </em></p><p class="book"><em> But I do understand! </em> "Your village would be nothing more than a smoldering pile of rubble if Lady Chihana hadn't shown up to save you last night! Where was Ranall when his village was assaulted? He could care less if you lived or died, he abandoned you!" I shouted.</p><p class="book">The imp grinded his teeth, "If we are too weak to assist Lord Sagral in life, then there is no greater honor than for our deaths to ring out as a signal to the Revenants of an impending threat." He attempted to lead me away again. "Now, if you please, Miss Letty."</p><p class="book">"Open your eyes! Everyone’s barely recovering from last night's attack! You have villagers dying on the streets, injured men working in the hot sun with little more than a few bandages covering their wounds. Just say the word and I'll talk to Misaki; she can get this village reassigned to her!"</p><p class="book">The imp clenched his fists, "We'd rather die than become subservient to a lowly human!"</p><p class="book">”Excuse me!?”</p><p class="book">The imp cleared his throat, "Apologies for my outburst, Miss Letty, but you clearly don't know how most demons within the Empire view your precious Mistress. Allow me to educate you." He began walking further into the village, prompting me to follow, "You were raised within Halalona, in the northern territories. From the very beginning you were already under the Secret Ace's Jurisdiction; meaning you were already accustomed to her human presence. Then, you were plucked from that village and taken to the only place where respecting her is a common practice: The Demonic Spire." He stopped, turning in place on his heel. "I greatly appreciate all of the help the Secret Ace lent us yesterday, so know that I mean no disrespect when I say this. But I refuse to bow down and call a human “master”. If I so readily place my life in the hands of such a lowly and vile creature, can I really call myself a demon?"</p><p class="book">I had no response.</p><p class="book">"Now then, our talks aside, Miss Letty." He gestured to a big hut beside us. "This is where you will be staying, you may come and go as you please, should you need anything ring the resonance bell on your night stand." He bowed slightly, "Will that be all, Miss Letty?"</p><p class="book"><em> It'd be pointless to continue this any further </em> . I let out a sigh, "No that is all. You've been a great help." I took a few steps toward the hut, then looked back at the imp who was still bowing. <em> Wonder what you think about my race if you so easily bow before me. </em> I stepped foot inside.</p><p class="book">A majority of the hut's size was just empty space; a huge bed sat in the middle of the room atop a cheaply woven carpet that was barely big enough to reach the edges of the frame. The bed was far too large for an elf or even a human, but still smaller than the bed Lady Chihana slept in. A single hastily crafted night stand stood at its side, with a light blue crystalline bell sitting atop it.</p><p class="book"><em> This thing would fall apart with the simplest of kicks, Carpentry really isn't their strong suit </em>. I sat on the bed and flicked my earring, causing it to glow, "Magnolia, you there?"</p><p class="book">"You're late Letty…," her voice responded through the earring. "Are you sure Mama's ok with you using her magic items?"</p><p class="book">"It's fine. She didn't particularly give me permission, but she did once tell me what's hers is mine... except her chastity." I laughed, remembering the joke.</p><p class="book">"Do me a favor and never laugh while speaking to me again, you sound like a donkey that’s been smited by an angry demigod." Magnolia scoffed.</p><p class="book">"That's a very specific description."</p><p class="book">"I know, because I've seen it happen before. Alisma got sick of a human from the city nearby taking their donkey to drink from one of the lakes in the Ashher forest, so she smited the donkey to send a message."</p><p class="book">"I-I see." <em> I need to find a way to change the subject </em>. "Um, how's the magic circle coming along?"</p><p class="book">"Well I would have been done sooner if you had told me about your little escapade earlier, I’d have stolen an actual writing implement!”</p><p class="book">"Look, I'm sorry ok? I only learned about the kidnappings recently. What are you using right now?”</p><p class="book">“Charcoal.”</p><p class="book">“How’d you get your hands on charcoal?”</p><p class="book">Magnolia sighed, “I made fire, and then I stuck my hand inside. Any other questions?” </p><p class="book"><em> Isn’t that painful?  </em>“No, not really.”</p><p class="book">"Good, ‘cause I'm done."</p><p class="book">"Huh?" A white magic circle appeared beneath me.</p><p class="book">"I don't recommend moving around too much unless you want to come out on the other end as a fleshy pile of innards."</p><p class="book">The world around me twisted as a bright light flashed from the magic circle. </p><p class="book">"Welcome back to the world of the living." Magnolia wrapped a vine around a leaf that covered her left arm, "Did you enjoy your time in the afterlife?"</p><p class="book">"You are just full of ominous and morbid quips today, aren't you?" I said while sitting up. I found myself in a small dome-shaped room, completely covered from wall to wall in tree roots. Both the floor and the walls gave a faint turquoise illumination to the room that made it possible to see one's surroundings. Not that there was much to see.</p><p class="book">"Can it really be considered a quip if it's a fact?" She stood up, causing the small wooden branch she was sitting on to vanish before placing her small wooden hand on my forehead. "The flash of the magic circle is nothing more than it analyzing your mana/Vita balance, before deconstructing you into tiny particles of Vita invisible to the naked eye." The gems that she used as eyes changed color from dark purple to white. "Those particles are then carried to the summoning circle at blinding speeds, where they create an exact replica of your body on this side." She placed her vine-wrapped arm on my head, "So, your original self died back in Myrefall village, and the current you is nothing more than a carbon copy with an implanted consciousness from the magic circle."</p><p class="book"><em> Misaki, what the hell have you been teaching this girl? </em> I began to stand up.</p><p class="book">"Watch your head." Magnolia said while pulling aside a curtain of roots.</p><p class="book">My head hit the ceiling. <em> This entire place is built out of tree roots so why is the roof so damn sturdy? </em></p><p class="book">"This place was made to accommodate someone of my size, not a giant like yourself." She pulled a small book out, "So, about why you called me out of nowhere and stole..."</p><p class="book">"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it," I stated.</p><p class="book">"She didn't give consent; therefore you stole it. Anyway, I am assuming the reason you asked for my assistance specifically has something to do with the missing villagers incident currently taking place?" She held her hand out expectantly, "I don't work for free, so before we talk business, pay up!"</p><p class="book"><em> You really take control of negotiations, just like her! </em>I reached into my bag, "Lucky for both of us, I have just the thing." I pulled out a pink crystal encased in an ornate bronze covering and bio-illuminated stand. Inside the crystal was a carefully carved image of Misaki sleeping peacefully. "Will this suffice?"</p><p class="book">Magnolia's eyes flashed gold as she took the crystal from my hand, "Oh my god, this is Mommy's sleeping face! She looks so defenseless and innocent!" Her eyes glowed red as she looked at me, "How did you get such a rare item like this?"</p><p class="book">"It's called an Imprint Magia. Normally they are used to store high level spells that can be quickly cast by shattering the crystal inside." I tapped my temple, "I had Algo pull the memory of Misaki's peaceful sleeping face from my head and then imprint the image onto the crystal." <em> Honestly, I just forgot to leave that one back at home ‘cause I was in such a rush to get to Halalona without Misaki noticing. That one was a good quality one, too! </em></p><p class="book">"Pan mae hi'n gwneud wyneb diniwed fel hyn, mae'n teimlo bron yn amhosib mai hi yw'r fenyw fwyaf ofnus ym mhob un o Klusera," She tapped her hand against a wall, causing a wooden shelf to emerge, "Mae'r Hud hwn werth ei bwysau mewn aur. Byddaf yn ei drysori a'i amddiffyn gyda fy mywyd!" She placed the crystal on the shelf and smiled at me, the gems in her eyes turned pink.</p><p class="book">"Wonderful, glad you liked it. But would you mind if we finished this discussion in common rather than elvish?" </p><p class="book">"Oh, sure. My apologies." Magnolia grabbed my hand, "So, how can I be of use to you?"</p><p class="book">I reached into my satchel and pulled out my mother's letter, "Check for yourself." </p><p class="book">Magnolia's eyes turned red, "In case you couldn't tell, I'm currently down one arm!" She gestured to her arm wrapped in leaves. "Like I said earlier, I didn’t exactly have chalk or anything to write with so I had to use my own burning fingers to draw your not-so-little magic summoning circle!"</p><p class="book">I put my hands up, "Alright I get it, I get it" I unraveled the letter and cleared my throat, "Dear Misaki..."</p><p class="book">"Oh, so you stole this from Mama too?"</p><p class="book">I let out a sigh, "Dear Misaki, you told us long ago if we were ever in dire need of assistance to call on you, you'd be here in a heartbeat. Well, we are in need of your power more than ever. Recently, we as the citizens of Halalona are facing a population crisis. The Dryad's have likely run out of daring adventurers to prey on and have thus turned to us as their source of 'Desire Relief'. Many of us have simply accepted the major loss of males in our village as an inevitability, but I don't believe that. I know you are working with every fiber of your being to improve relations between the Dryads and the Elves, and that's why I'm not going to ask you to help us with that. Recently, a number of female elves have gone missing as well. Elynna, Sana, Lixiss, and Lenora have all gone missing and have yet to return. The Dryad's only interest has been in our men, and no one in our village can leave the barrier. I believe this is the work of a third party. I am beside myself with worry over the future of our species, so I find myself with little choice but to ask you. Please Lady Chiahana, bring these poor girls back. As the lord of this land, the citizen's of this village are your property. I trust in your promise. Sincerely, Raychell Halavaris."</p><p class="book">"Your Mom is pretty demanding, not that that's a bad thing. Mama can be a bit of an airhead when it comes to matters not involving Lord Sagral." Magnolia pretended to stretch.</p><p class="book">"Like the letter says, a number of female elves have gone missing. I'll leave the elves who were kidnapped by the Dryad's to Lady Chihana to handle later. Whoever did this is likely using the deadlands to get the elves across the Ashher forest." I turned to Magnolia, "I want you to search the deadlands and locate the ones responsible, that's where we'll find Lenora."</p><p class="book">Magnolia's eyes turned blue, "And what makes you so sure she's still in the forest?" </p><p class="book">"You can sense when people enter and exit through the edges of the forest, correct?"</p><p class="book">"Ah, I see." Magnolia nodded. "Quite bold of you to assume that I hadn't detected people exiting the forest recently; if you were wrong, you'd have made a fatal error and lost track of Lenora all together." She shrugged and shook her head.</p><p class="book">"Was I wrong though?" I smiled.</p><p class="book">"No."</p><p class="book">"Problem solved then. You locate whoever has Lenora in the forest, then we can move in and take them out."</p><p class="book">Magnolia chuckled, "That's a little shortsighted of you, isn't it?"</p><p class="book">I tilted my head, "No, what makes you say that?"</p><p class="book">She stared at me with her blank, doll-like expression but I could practically feel the smugness radiating off her body, "Well first of all, assuming it was a third party they'd have to get in and out of Halalona without raising suspicion. They'd also have to have knowledge of proximity curses, then they'd have to be able to get close enough to female elves in order to remove the curse. Finally, they'd have to smuggle the victims out of the village without anyone noticing." She placed her hand on her face, "Do you happen to know anyone like that?"</p><p class="book">"Not particularly. The only third party I could think of that fit that criteria are myself and Lady Chihana." <em> I didn't think about the curses themselves; the potion has to be ingested in order to take effect. </em></p><p class="book">"Exactly. And unless Mommy is secretly the perpetrator, then we can throw out the assumption that it's a third party. The only kind of person I can think of is someone from inside the village itself."</p><p class="book">An image flashed across my mind, <em> No, it can't be. </em></p><p class="book">Magnolia's eyes turned purple, "You look like you've just had a breakthrough. Have someone in mind?"</p><p class="book">I nod, "Unfortunately, yes."</p><p class="book">"Great, problem solved and case closed. Go get ‘em, tiger." She sat down on a tree branch that appeared underneath her.</p><p class="book"><em> Something still doesn’t make sense though, what would be his motivation for moving elves out of the village? What does he gain? </em> My eyes narrowed, "Magnolia, I still need you to look through the deadlands."</p><p class="book">Her eyes turned red, "Why would I go do that? We already solved the mystery of the perpetrator, just go catch them already!"</p><p class="book">I shook my head, "It's not that simple, what would a Halalonan have to gain by smuggling female elves out of the forest?"</p><p class="book">"I don't know, kill them, sell them of-." Her voice trailed off. She thought to herself for a moment, "Clever."</p><p class="book">"As servants of the Demon Lord, no merchant would do business with our village. Moreover, no Demon would even dare to mess with Halalona since it’s protected by Misaki." <em> And nobody crosses the Secret Ace. </em></p><p class="book">Magnolia interjected, “Furthermore, should an elf die within the Ashher forest there would be a massive explosion of Vita that would bathe the nearby fauna in its essence. There would be no way any creature in the forest, save maybe a human, wouldn't notice. This means it has to be a third party." Magnolia let out a sigh, "I guess we both have our work cut out for us."</p><p class="book"><em> Misaki taught her well. </em> "Pleasure doing business with you, Magnolia."</p><p class="book">Her eyes glowed a bright crimson, "Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you catch the traitor. And remember, I'm only helping you ‘cause this is helpful to Mama; had this been a personal favor, you'd have been on your own."</p><p class="book">"Of course, of course." <em> Geez she's touchy. </em></p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Location: Eminya (Past)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I sat with my eyes closed in the dungeon known as my room; an innocent princess trapped in the tallest tower of my parent’s castle. My job: to wait for my prince charming to come rescue me, taking me far from this cursed kingdom. My eyes shot open, <em> Where the hell would we go? </em></p><p class="book">"Lenora, are you sure this method of meditation is correct?", I snapped as I opened my notebook.</p><p class="book">Lenora sat behind, me running her brush through my hair; each stroke calming down my ever-present frustration. "Whatever do you mean? You're a princess, isn't it the dream of every princess to be whisked away by her Prince Charming?" Lenora grabbed full bunches of hair and chanted a few words before continuing to comb through it.</p><p class="book">I showed Lenora my notebook. "I'd love it if my prince charming was really out there, but unfortunately it appears they are either too fat and lazy to help me out, or too content with their lives to worry about their future wife!" I crossed my arms.</p><p class="book">Lenora chucked, "And what makes you so sure of that, Lady Halavaris?"</p><p class="book">I sighed, "I’ve been in this tower for twenty-two thousand and seven hundred ninety-five days. In all that time, there hasn’t been a single rescue attempt, letter or even an attempted kidnapping or assassination." I looked down at the floor. "It's like I don't even exist."</p><p class="book">Lenora hugged me from behind, "You're only seventy-four years old, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I'm sure that one day, you'll find someone special who you'll wholeheartedly devote yourself to."</p><p class="book">I scoffed, "Wishful thinking, but I won’t get to make that choice. My husband's going to be hand-picked by my parents." I escaped her grasp and opened a cupboard lined from shelf to shelf with notebooks identical to the one I was carrying. "The dream of true love is dead to those born into royalty."</p><p class="book">Lenora embraced me again, "You know that's not true.  As the future queen of Eminya, you carry the hopes and desires of your people on your shoulders. I am sure your parents will understand if you disapprove of their choice."</p><p class="book">I rolled my eyes, "Your head is just swimming with romantic fairy tales. If that's that way you want to live your life, then so be it. However, I choose to live my life grounded in reality; I'm going to go from this four-walled prison immediately into being forced to fulfill my duties as a wife and carry out some stranger’s desires." Each word I spoke tasted of bile in my throat. I attempted to break Lenora's embrace, but she held me tighter.</p><p class="book">"Then I'll just have to become your Prince Charming, Lady Halavaris." She whispered in my ear before chuckling.</p><p class="book">I blushed and forced her off me, "Don't tease me like that! You're trapped in here just like I am, even worse you're my attendant and... and!"</p><p class="book">She smiled, "And?"</p><p class="book">I shouted so loud my voice cracked, "We're both girls!"</p><p class="book">"Is that truly your best defense, M'lady?" Lenora knelt down before me and kissed my hand, "If being trapped here has become too much for you to bear, then just say the word and I will take you far away from this place. We will escape together, completely carefree of the consequences that await us. I shall become your Prince Charming."</p><p class="book">My heart skipped a beat, "W-where would we go?" Her words were like a drug, taking away my sense of reason. I wanted to believe her, wanted her to take me away from here; even if I never see this stupid country or my neglectful parents ever again. A simple life, with just us two.</p><p class="book">"Wherever our hearts lead us." She locked eyes with me and smiled.</p><p class="book">I couldn't help but smile as well.</p><p class="book">The two of us burst into laughter, completely aware of the reality of our situation and just how childish such a dream of freedom truly was.</p><p class="book">"Thank you, Lenora, you really made my day." I said, wiping a tear from my eye.</p><p class="book">She bowed, "All is for my fair princess." The two of us laughed once more.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Location: Ashher Forest (Present)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I sat atop a tree on the edge of Halalona, hidden from sight by the thick leaves of the forest ceiling. I watched below as the people of the village went about their days as usual; acting out of the ordinary would be a sign of weakness and would be visibly suspicious to the “Gods of the forest”. <em> Whoever decided to start these kidnappings had impeccable timing. </em> The villagers were caught between a rock and a hard place; considering that my mother went out of her way to request help from Misaki, one can only assume they were close to their breaking point. </p><p class="book">I pulled out an arrow with a small note attached to it and strung it into my bow.<em> I personally couldn’t care less what happens to you people, but you’re Lady Chihana’s property therefore your unworthy lives hold value. </em> I let the arrow fly and watched it curve in the air, shattering the window to my old room. <em> If one of you has really turned against us, then pray to Angin that your soul may return to her before I find you. </em> I bit my lip until I felt blood drip down my chin. <em> Anyone who bites the hand that feeds doesn’t deserve the gift of life! </em>I hopped down from my perch and moved further into the Deadlands of the Ashher forest.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Letty (Past)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">My peaceful days in the dungeon we called my castle were short lived. Not too long after Lenora and I had begun looking toward the future with hope, a coup among elves of Eminya had begun; people were fighting amongst one another, our enemies’ skin was permanently dyed a pale grey color to show they no longer wished to follow Angin’s wisdom. Their attacks were swift and misguided, they were soon overpowered and pushed back. Or so we thought; it was all a trap to get us away from the main gates, where the ogres of Vaorth made their entrance. Our hubris was our downfall; the ogres were stronger than us, outfitted with armor that made them immune to our magic. Realizing we were outmatched and stood no chance, my father, King Eroan Halavaris, gathered all the castle residents and fled the kingdom. It was our only option; when the ogres and the traitors reached the castle, they would have executed my mother and father and enslaved the rest of us. Despite this, many of the castle residents weren’t too keen on leaving the people of the city behind, including my father. Even after we escaped, the guilt was too much for him to handle and the once proud king of Eminya could lead us no more. It was my mother, Queen Raychell Halavaris, who took hold of the reins of leadership. She led us to the Ashher forest, negotiated with the Queen of the Dryads and built us a new home in what is now known as Halalona. Even while we were forced to live with heavy restrictions, we were all just happy to be alive. For once, I thought that perhaps Lenora and I could be free, but it was useless to hope. Just like she had done seventy-five years before, my mother locked me away from the world in a new dungeon of her own design.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Raychell</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">Very little sunlight ever reached deeper parts of the Ashher forest; the thick treetops blot out a majority of the light, while the Vita streams brilliant, azure glow seemed to absorb what little light remained. I had been out of the village for almost a week now, attempting to negotiate with Alisma. However, at every turn the Dryads pushed me further away from my goal; they told me their queen had no desire to see a washed-up royal.</p><p class="book"><em> Fucking condescending Ficas. </em> I let out a sigh; I was hungry, tired and in pain. My feet were bleeding from all the unnatural torture I had put them through; wearing shoes within the Dryad’s territory is considered a slight to their authority and thus punished with great severity. My hands stung from climbing trees just to ask them a simple question. My clothes were tattered and torn from getting caught on all the wild brush that grows near the heart, and in all this time I hadn’t gotten the chance to bathe. <em> This is not the life I envisioned for myself when I was crowned Queen. </em> I laughed a bit, “That life’s behind me now, isn’t it?” Since the day of the invasion, I was forced to throw my pride away as monarch and live my life as a slave to others in order to survive. <em> The Dryads I could stomach, but you of all people! </em> The image of a young girl with dark brown hair flashed through my mind. <em> To think I’d ever be forced to rely on you. </em></p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Location: Halalona (Past)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">She appeared in Halalona atop a beast of the underworld, dressed in a black cloak and wearing a sinister smile that sent chills down my spine. The beast roared as she reigned it in, a young human girl with dark brown hair and eyes like a blood moon that peeked through the hood of her cloak. </p><p class="book">I swallowed nervously, “G-greetings traveler, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Halalona.” <em> Don’t be intimidated Raychell, it’s probably another adventurer seeking safe passage through the Ashher forest. Give them the usual pleasantries and see her off. </em></p><p class="book">She locked eyes with me, “Are you the chief of this village?”</p><p class="book">“I am, what can I do for you, Miss…?”</p><p class="book">She readjusted herself and hopped off her mount, “Chihana, Misaki Chihana.”</p><p class="book"><em> A Celestian name? So she’s a divine hero. </em>I smiled, “Well Miss Chihana, what can I do for you?”</p><p class="book">She eyed me suspiciously, “I need you to gather every elf within the village and bring them here.”</p><p class="book">My eyes widened, “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p class="book">She sighed, “Gather every elf in the village and bring them here.” She patted the beast next to her, “You have fifteen minutes. For every minute you're late, I’ll feed one of your villagers to Cerberus here.” She made a cruel smile, “You heard me that time, didn’t you?”</p><p class="book">“Please, just wai-!” </p><p class="book">The beast next to her roared, “My my, looks like Cerby’s hungry! Did I remember to feed him this morning?” </p><p class="book"><em> She’s crazy! </em> Regardless, I did as she said and gathered the villagers together as quickly as I could; counting the seconds until fifteen minutes had passed. I ran into my house and forced my husband out of bed. As I stood by the front door, I looked up the staircase leading to <em> her room, </em> before shaking my head and running to the village square.</p><p class="book">I couldn’t believe my eyes as I stepped through my front door, the other villagers were conversing with this stranger who threatened to kill them all some twelve minutes ago. She seemed to say a few words before shaking their hands with a genuine smile on her face while handing them a bag. What’s more, they were all lined up in front of her as if waiting for a gift of their own. Lenora watched as the children played with Miss Chihana’s beast who lay on the ground with two of its heads completely asleep, the third staring as if watching over them.</p><p class="book">I walked up to her, “Um excuse me, Miss Chihana? What’s this all about, if you don’t mind me asking?” </p><p class="book">She handed off a bag to another villager, “Oh Chief, glad you made it back in time. And with two minutes to spare.” She picked up another sack and handed it to me, “I was afraid things were going to get messy on my first day in charge.”</p><p class="book">The bag contained enough food to easily last us a few days if not a few weeks, “What’s this for?” <em> And what the hell do you mean first day in charge? </em></p><p class="book">She smiled, “You didn’t know? As of today, I’m the current acting Lord of the Ashher Forest; everything from the Deadlands to the Infernal Rise now belongs to me.” She pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. “In the name of Haneunim Von Sagral, I hereby take ownership of this territory. That means all of your lives are now my property, and as such it's my responsibility to ensure you’re all taken care of.”</p><p class="book"><em> So, someone else thinks they can just come here and rule over us? </em> My grip on the paper tightened as I read through the declaration on the scroll. “I-is that so?” <em> How much longer are we going to be slaves to others? First the Dryads, and now this human.  </em></p><p class="book">She nodded and glared at me, “It is, but you don’t seem too thrilled about it.”</p><p class="book">I shook my head, “No my lord, I’m absolutely ecstatic!”</p><p class="book">She sighed, “You need to work on your poker face if you plan on lying. Your discontent is written all over it.”</p><p class="book">I quickly corrected myself, “My apologies, my lord.”</p><p class="book">“Misaki’s fine, save such pleasantries and titles for Lord Sagral.” She placed her hand on my head. Perhaps it was because of her position in comparison to mine, but it felt like she towered over me. “I can understand how you feel, having to obey the rules of another. But worry not, I’ll make sure to help put you two back in your position of power. Life isn’t worth living if you can’t be free after all, right?”</p><p class="book"><em> Fancy words spoken by a powerless human hold no meaning. If we can’t do anything to deal with the Dryads then what can you possibly accomplish? </em>“I appreciate it, Misaki.”</p><p class="book">She held out her hand, “Here’s to our health, partnership and future endeavors together. May we bring the glory of Eminya to this little village.” She smiled at me.</p><p class="book"><em> You expect me to shake your hand now? </em>I couldn’t tell what it was about her, but something felt off.</p><p class="book">“Lady Chihana, we’re missing someone!” Lenora shouted.</p><p class="book">Lenora's comment sank the world into a cold dark abyss. The warmth of the sun and the sound of the outside world vanished, leaving only the tight grip of the hand that now grabbed hold of mine. A terrifying eye peered into my soul. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I tried to deny it but no sound came out as if the void itself refused to carry such a blatant lie.</p><p class="book">She locked eyes with me, “I’m sorry Lenora… can you repeat that?” She pulled her hand away.</p><p class="book">My eyes glanced over at Lenora, <em> For the love of Angin Lenora, stop! </em></p><p class="book">“Why are you looking away, Raychell?” Misaki stood between me and Lenora, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to hide something from me?”</p><p class="book">“N-no, of course not Misaki.”  </p><p class="book">"Lenora, please repeat yourself. I appear to be a bit hard of hearing today", Misaki asked without taking her gaze off of me; her tone and stare carried the same unwavering, demanding aura. </p><p class="book">
  <em> I am begging you Lenora, please don’t mention Letty! </em>
</p><p class="book">“We’re missing someone, Lady Chihana.” Lenora stated again, “My best friend and Lady Raychell’s daughter, Letty Halavaris."</p><p class="book">"Cerby, it looks like you're getting dinner tonight!" She tossed me on the floor, binding my hands behind my back. "Let's start with the children first!" Her violent actions caused the villagers to panic. "If any of you plan on interfering, step forward now and become Cerby's next meal!" No one moved a muscle as Cerberus lifted its three heads up, shaking the children off its back. With a snap of her fingers, the beast opened its mouth.</p><p class="book">
  <em> No! Please punish me, not them! </em>
</p><p class="book">Lenora jumped in the way of the monster and placed her hand on the top of its head, the beast changed its focus from the children to her.</p><p class="book">“That’s enough, Cerberus!” Misaki gave it the signal to stand down. </p><p class="book">Lenora let out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees.</p><p class="book">“You’re either one of the bravest people I’ve ever met, or one of the stupidest.” Misaki scratched her head, “Does Raychell mean so much to you that you’d throw your life away?”</p><p class="book">“She doesn’t, but sacrificing the lives of innocents for the misdeeds of that witch doesn’t sit right with me”, Lenora stated. She stood up and placed her hands on Misaki’s shoulders, “If you must punish someone, then punish her and leave the rest of us out of it!” She looked into Misaki’s eyes, sweat dripping from her face. “But if you truly must make an example of us, then please… spare the others and punish me instead!”</p><p class="book">Misaki frantically scratched her head, “Fucking...” She looked over the crowd of elves, “What are you all standing around for, got nothing better to do that sit around all day?” She took a deep breath, “Go home! Your kids are safe, you have your food. Now get the hell out of my sight!” She pointed to a young, black haired elf with white highlights, “Except for you, come here. I need to talk to you.”</p><p class="book">
  <em> What does she want with Illian? </em>
</p><p class="book">He stepped forward, “Do you need something from me, Lady Chihana?” He approached her meekly, hiding his face behind the hood of his brown cloak.</p><p class="book">Misaki put her arm around his shoulder. “Just a little favor,” she whispered something in his ear and slipped something into his pocket, “Think you can do that for me?”</p><p class="book">“I-I’ll try,” Illian nodded before shuffling off towards our house.</p><p class="book">“Now.” Misaki sat down beside me, “What to do with you?”</p><p class="book">I couldn’t help but laugh, “Just kill me already and be done with it, I’ve had enough of this game you like to play.”</p><p class="book">Misaki laughed, “No, I really don’t think you have. My intention isn’t to kill you, simply… make you suffer. Your people still need you after all; you’ve kept them going all this time. You’re an unbreakable pillar of support they can rely on, and I’m not going to take that away from them.” Illian stepped out of the house with Letty. “Instead, I’m going to take something from you. Something that will hurt you the most, but won't bring harm to the others.”</p><p class="book">I finally realized what she was after the moment her words sank in, <em> No! Not her! Anyone but her! </em></p><p class="book">I grabbed the cape of her cloak but she laughed and pulled away, “Let this be a lesson: never cross me again.” She walked away, that monstrous smile plastered across her face. “You must be Letty? It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Location: Ashher Forest (Present)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I stopped at the river that served as a natural border to Halalona and decided to take a breather; the cool water soothed my aching feet, the air was brisk. </p><p class="book"><em> I deserve a little break, right? </em> I washed my face in the river. <em> After all, it's not like I can go back to the village looking like this. </em> I grabbed a small stone and rubbed it against my skin. <em> A queen always needs to look her best… well, the best that she can. </em> It wasn’t the most elegant of baths, nor the most sanitary, but the feeling of water against my skin brought me a sense of peace. <em> When was the last time I got to be by myself, without the entire weight of the world on my shoulders? </em> Halalona’s population decline has been getting worse lately; the Dryads increased the number of males they kidnapped from the village, and everyone is on edge because the girls suddenly went missing. <em> Maybe I should just step down as chief and hand the leadership role over to someone else. </em> I dunked my head in the river. <em> After all, what good have I done since taking over as chief? What do I accomplish by pushing myself so hard? </em></p><p class="book"><em> You’re an unbreakable pillar of support they can rely on… </em>Misaki’s words echoed in my head.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Location: Halalona (Past)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book"><em>What have I done to deserve this? </em> The color drained from the world around me replacing lush greenery with bleak monochromatic paintings. Her figure elongated into a creature that towered over the continent, her glowing red eyes condemning the beasts around her to death. The four of them stood there, their conversation reduced to unintelligible gibberish by my apathetic mind. Misaki the devil, Lenora the traitor, Illian the pushover and <em> my precious little girl. </em> She was the same innocent child I was forced to lock away all those years ago, fearful of the outside world around her; her small body cowered behind Lenora. I began remembering all the times we played together, all the times she called my name, that innocent glint of curiosity in her eyes. <em> Oh Letty…</em></p><p class="book">The devil opened her mouth, a crooked smile plastered across her face. “So, Letty, do you want to leave this place and come stay with me at the castle?”</p><p class="book">My world stopped spinning. <em> You won’t turn your back on me too Letty… will you? </em> I reached my hand out toward her: my angel, my light, my hope. <em> You’re all I have left! </em> I found the strength within me to call out her name, “Letty!” My voice caused her to jump, she likely hadn’t noticed me behind the wall of demons that surrounded her. She walked over to me and knelt down, staring at my pathetic visage. My world spun once again, but my heart twisted in agony. Her eyes were distant, indifferent, disgusted; almost as if she was staring at dying abomination. <em> What’s wrong? Don’t you know it’s me? </em> She stood up, looking down on me without a hint of familiarity. I was nothing more than a stranger to her. “I just wanted to keep you safe! No one else could care for you the way I do!"</p><p class="book">Something placed its hand on my shoulder, "Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Stay calm, that's all we can do right now." It whispered in my ear, its distorted voice somehow calms my nerves.</p><p class="book">"She doesn't know the danger she's walking into, I have to keep her safe! If I let that monster take her, then what kind of mother am I?"</p><p class="book">“The look that she gave you is a pretty clear indication that she wants nothing to do with you. Let her go, give her space,” the voice stated.</p><p class="book"><em> Shut up! She still needs me, I won't let this devil take her from me! </em> I chased after Letty, but something pulled me back.  "Let go of me, my little girl needs me! I won't let that monster take her from me!" No matter how hard I try, I can't break free of its grasp.</p><p class="book">Letty looked at me with contempt in her eyes before turning toward that devil, "Lady Chihana, take me far away from here. I don't care where, just free me from the prison these people call home."</p><p class="book">Misaki bowed, "If that's what you wish, then I shall make it so!" </p><p class="book">I reached my hand out, "Letty!"</p><p class="book">Letty clenched her fist.</p><p class="book">"Get ahold of yourself, Raychell. If you keep this up, you're going to lose her forever!"</p><p class="book">"Letty, you can't go! The world is a dangerous place! Just come back to me and we'll start all over, just the two of us!" I cried.</p><p class="book">She began walking toward me.</p><p class="book">"That's it, sweetie! Come to mommy! I'll always be here for you! You need me!" I held my arms out to embrace her. <em> She's coming back! Everything's going to be ok now! We'll be together, just the two of us! My precious angel that never should have been, my little miracle! </em></p><p class="book">Her hand cracked across my face, forcing her out of my mind and vision. Like a dome of glass, my monochromatic world shattered. The vibrant colors of the outside world forced their way through.</p><p class="book">"The only thing I need is to get as far away from you as possible!" Her words were filled with rage, "You think causing this whole display is supposed to get me to stay? What kind of twisted world do you live in!?"</p><p class="book">I placed my hand on my stinging cheek. <em> She hit me! Why did she hit me? </em> Tears welled up in my eyes, "How could you do something like that to your own mother?"</p><p class="book">Letty picked me up by the collar of my shirt.</p><p class="book">"That's enough, Letty!" I heard my husband shout. <em> Eroan? Is that really you? Are you really ok? </em>.</p><p class="book">"You stay out of this, this doesn't concern you!" Letty shouted back, then directed her fury towards me. "Look at me!" I avoided her gaze. "I said look at me!"</p><p class="book">I faced not the image of my little girl, but the silhouette of a fully-grown elf who's visage was hidden behind the rays of the blinding sun overhead.</p><p class="book">"Letty, that's enough." Misaki stated.</p><p class="book">
  <em> What is she doing taking my side? </em>
</p><p class="book">"Lady Chiha-."</p><p class="book">"No buts, we have a schedule to keep and she's useless to us as a vegetable." Misaki boarded the hellhound. "We still need her to hold the fort down while we come up with a plan to deal with those horny Ficas."</p><p class="book">She dropped me on the ground before storming off.</p><p class="book">I reached my hand out. <em> If this is my reality, then at least let me see your face! </em>The feeling of despair grew as they hopped onto the hell hound, denying me my wish. "Don't go... please." They left me behind, my girl was gone; my daughter, my angel, my light. Tears fell from my eyes, "I hope she gives you a better life."</p><p class="book">I felt a hand on my shoulder, “It will be ok, it will be ok.” My husband embraced me from behind and hummed in my ear, “It will be ok.”</p><p class="book"><em> Where have you been!? </em> “She’s gone, our little girl.”</p><p class="book">“I know.” He whispered.</p><p class="book">p&gt;“I’ve been an awful mother, haven’t I?” I couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. “I’ve been a horrible leader and a horrible wife!”</p><p class="book">“Shhh, no. Not at all, you did enough for her. You gave your everything for her, for the village, and for me.”</p><p class="book">“I should have done more for her, I could have done more for her!”</p><p class="book">Eroan shook his head, “You did everything you could; sneaking her out of the castle despite my resistance, letting her cook with you, letting her and Lenora play outside together.” He sighed, “As much as I was opposed to it, you wanted to give Letty the world. It’s not your fault things turned out the way they did. If I was in your shoes, I doubt I would have been able to handle them the same way you did.” I felt more hands fall on my shoulders, “You’re a strong woman Raychell, an amazing leader and the best wife a man could ask for.”</p><p class="book">I scoffed, “We’re alone now Eroan, they left us behind.”</p><p class="book">Eroan laughed, “But we’re not alone, if you’d just turn around.”</p><p class="book">My eyes were opened to the crowd of elves that stood behind, smiles on their faces and determination in their eyes.</p><p class="book">“The entire village agrees with me, regardless of what our new lord has to say. We’re all in this together. We’ll stand by you every step of the way.” He smiled at me.</p><p class="book">“Yeah, and if Lady Chihana isn’t fit to be our lord, we’ll fight her off next time she shows up!” An elf yells.</p><p class="book">“Now you’re just asking to be her beast’s dinner!” Lenora chided.</p><p class="book">“We’ll follow you even if it brings about our own demise, my queen.” He helped me up then bowed. “Your wish is our command.”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Location: Ashher Forest (Present)</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I awakened to the sting of the evening chill, my soaking clothes not lending any protection against the elements. <em> Ugh, you can’t be serious. If I catch a cold from this, I swear. </em>I tried to get back up to head towards the village, but my feet weren’t having it; they absolutely had enough of these long forest hikes. I sighed in agreement and sat at the riverside, staring at the flowing water. “After this, I’m going to take a real bath followed by an all-day nap. Then maybe relax and just watch the villagers work.” I stretched the last of my fatigue away and then laid back and stared at the night sky. “I’ll let someone else worry about the village crisis for once.”</p><p class="book">“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Eroan tossed a towel on my face. “You're the busy body everyone can rely on: the unstoppable-”</p><p class="book">I almost gagged as he repeated those lines, “Please stop, I’ve had a really long day. The last thing I need is another reason to take a bath.” I tried to stand up again, but my legs gave out on me.</p><p class="book">“Careful there.” He said, catching me. “You must be really exhausted if you-”</p><p class="book">“Will you shut up and carry me already?!” I shouted, “I don’t need your commentary on my weak or defenseless state!” <em> I get enough of that from myself… </em></p><p class="book">He carried me like a princess, “When’s the last time we got a chance to do this?”</p><p class="book">“Let’s just go home… I’ve had enough of this damn forest.” <em> It was two hundred and twenty years ago the day we found out I was pregnant. </em> The cool breeze chilled me to the bone, “Can we go before I freeze to death?” <em> As much as I’d love to stay like this, I’ll seriously catch a cold. </em></p><p class="book">Eroan chuckled, “You really never change do you, Chelly?” </p><p class="book">
  <em> You see everything as a joke. It’s hard for me to be honest around you, besides… </em>
</p><p class="book">“It’s a good thing I can tell what you’re really thinking.”</p><p class="book">I turned my head away in embarrassment, “S-shut up! Can’t you go any faster? I think I can feel my feet getting frostbite!” <em> That’s the reason I chose you, stupid. </em></p><p class="book">“By the way, this probably isn’t the best time to be giving this to you considering the frostbite and all.” He set me down just outside of the village where none of the other villagers could see us and handed me a small piece of paper.</p><p class="book">I eyed him suspiciously, “What’s this?”</p><p class="book">He smiled, “In your words, your hope, your light, your guardian angel, decided to give you the wonderful blessing of a broken window.”</p><p class="book">I frantically opened up the note; fate itself must have been on my side because as I read it, the red glow of the crimson moon illuminated it, “Dear Mom, it’s uh me: Letty. I’m going to be frank, Lady Chihana said it’s important to keep up good relations with the villagers of Halalona, and so I write this letter to let you know that your struggles have not fallen on deaf ears. As the attendant of the Secret Ace, I will see to it that the ones responsible for causing such strife within the village of Halalona shall pay. We are currently doing everything we can to solve this case, so please sit tight and await my next letter. Sincerely, Letty <em> P.S. Sorry about the window; I had no idea the barrier around the house was so weak, you should probably fix that. </em>”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Location: Halalona (Past)</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">It was only a few moments after the two of them had left that Lenora patted me on the back, “I hope you know this doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you. Regardless of your reasoning, you took away some of that girl’s most precious moments.” She began walking back to the shop, “And mine too.”</p><p class="book">“I’m not going to ask for your forgiveness. I did what I had to in order to keep my kingdom and this village safe.” I clenched my fist. “My question for you is, if you hate me so much then why are you still here?”</p><p class="book">Lenora tilted her head, puzzled. “I never once said I hated you; my anger lies with the Queen of Eminya and the Chief of Halalona. Not my fellow villager, Raychell Halavaris, nor the mother of Letty.” </p><p class="book">I sighed, “Make some sense, will you?” </p><p class="book">Lenora laughed, “I hate the choices you make for your people and I hate your actions. I don’t hate you as a person.”</p><p class="book">“You called me a witch earlier!” </p><p class="book">“You are a witch though, it’s usually the evil witches in fairy tales that lock the princess up in the tower, is it not?” Lenora asked.</p><p class="book">I stopped for a moment and thought about what Lenora was saying. <em> She hates the role I play in this community, not me? </em>I laughed, “Your head really is full of nothing but fairy tales!”</p><p class="book">“I never once said it wasn’t.”</p><p class="book">“And you’re the one who asked Misaki to take Letty out of Halalona, didn’t you?” </p><p class="book">Lenora smiled, “What tipped you off?”</p><p class="book">I smiled back at her, “From the moment she began making nice with the other villagers, I could tell something was off about her.” I sat down on a rock nearby. “She could have just as easily have accomplished her goals by treating us all like slaves and threatening our lives.”</p><p class="book">Lenora sat next to me, “That is true, but is that truly the way a ruler should act?”</p><p class="book">I shook my head, “Common sense doesn’t apply to people like that; she could be unarmed and defenseless in the middle of the village and no one would lay a finger on her. We’d all still follow her like good, little sheep.”</p><p class="book">Lenora chuckled, “You give Misaki far too much credit. She’s not as much of a monster as you think.”</p><p class="book">I passed at glance at Lenora, “Since when, though?”</p><p class="book">“Since two months ago; I witnessed her exploring the Dryad’s territory and felt I needed to talk to her. I can’t really explain why, but there was a certain air about her that drew me in.” Lenora stretched. “She told me she was the new acting lord of this territory, but she refused to show herself without results. She asked me questions about the village, and I answered.”</p><p class="book">“And Letty?”</p><p class="book">Lenora scratched her head, “I’m not entirely sure if telling her about Letty was the right decision, but one day I saw her playing with a young Dryad child; a smile of child-like innocence on her face, as if she was just a normal girl like Letty and I. It was a smile I craved for so long to have for myself.” She looked up at the sky. “Then I thought, if I craved such a smile, surely Letty must feel the same way. So I asked her out of nowhere, ‘I have a friend named Letty who’s been trapped in her room for years by her mother. Will you take her back with you to the Spire?”</p><p class="book">“What’d she say after?”</p><p class="book">“She looked at me confused and simply asked, ‘Why?’ I won't lie, I was a little discouraged at the genuine disinterest in her voice, but I pressed on!” Lenora puffed out her chest. “I stood tall and said, ‘because I think you’re her Prince Charming’.”</p><p class="book">I sighed, “I see.”</p><p class="book">Lenora looked at me shocked, “I expected you to laugh.”</p><p class="book">I shook my head, “No, I’m assuming Misaki gave you enough of that. No point in putting salt in the wound.”</p><p class="book">“Well you’re right about that, she laughed at me then called me strange before telling me, ‘Sure, sounds interesting. Wouldn’t be the first time.’”</p><p class="book">I let out another sigh, “So that’s how this whole farce started.”</p><p class="book">“Y-yeah…”</p><p class="book">“Hmmm, but that still begs the question: if you got along so well with her, why didn’t you go with her as well?”</p><p class="book">Lenora smiled before standing up, “Misaki once told me something.”</p><p class="book">
  <em> Answer the damn question! </em>
</p><p class="book">“It’s a saying from where she comes from, ‘The best part about hitting rock bottom, is that the only way left to go is up!’”</p><p class="book"> I scoffed, “Wishful thinking; life can always get worse, no matter how low you sink.”</p><p class="book">She chuckled, “Well I choose to believe in that quote, and that’s why I’m still here.”</p><p class="book">“What?”</p><p class="book">“If the only way left to go is up, then I want to see this village rise up and prosper. I want to do everything I can to make this village a better place for all of us to live; I want to see all of us smile again, like we used to in Eminya!” She turned to me and smiled brighter than I’d ever seen before. “I’ll be this village’s Prince Charming, and work together with my new lord to cast aside all our pain so we can walk freely into a better tomorrow.”</p><p class="book">“I…” I was speechless, the world she talked about carried so much hope in it and the way she spoke almost made it feel possible. I stood up and left.</p><p class="book">“Hey, Lady Raychell?” Lenora called out to me. “Give Letty some time and she’ll come around; she’s not the kind of girl who lets those she cares for go so easily.”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Location: Halalona (Present)</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">“When you’ve hit rock bottom… the only way left to go is up.” I smiled at my husband who smiled back.</p><p class="book">“I thought you said that was nothing more than wishful thinking?”</p><p class="book">I chuckled, “Maybe there is some truth to it, after all.” I held the letter in my hand, reading the words marked in red ink. “Eroan, we have some work to do.”</p><p class="book">“It’s already been taken care of.” He bowed before me, “My queen.”</p><p class="book">I smiled at him with tears in my eyes, “I love you!” With hope in our hearts and a new path forward, the two of us shared a tender kiss underneath the crimson moon which hung ominously in the night sky.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Letty</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">A rough breeze blew through the forest. <em> Are you trying to warn me about something, or are you selling out one of your creations in hopes that they’ll repent? </em> I pulled an arrow from my quiver and knocked it into my bow. <em> Fifteen meters out, a little late for my liking but beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose. </em>I aimed for the silhouette with black hair and white highlights. “In the name of my mother, the goddess of the winds, and the breath of life!”</p><p class="book">The figure jumped at the sound of my voice, “L-letty?”</p><p class="book">“I ask to be bathed in her love and endowed with her power, to smite the enemy before me and calm the tempest of chaos they hath bestowed upon this land!” The natural spirits in the forest flock toward me, illuminating me in an aquamarine glow. </p><p class="book">“Oh shit!” The figure caught sight of me and immediately took off.</p><p class="book">“With her grace, I call upon her name, and invoke my rights as her chosen! Dylmyst!” I quickly changed locations, taking position on a perch just above him before I let my arrow fly.</p><p class="book">The arrow erupted into a powerful cyclone that excavated the surrounding trees, but left the two of us caught in its eye completely unharmed. “Are you crazy Letty? Do you know what will happen to us if the Dryads find out about all of this?”</p><p class="book">I laugh, “We’re in the Deadlands Illian, the Dryad’s won't step foot anywhere with low quantities of Vita.” I knocked another arrow into my bow.</p><p class="book">“Do you think the villagers will stand for a blatant abuse of power like this? You’re going too far!” His voice was shaky.</p><p class="book">“This coming from the person who’s been aiding in the kidnapping of female elves while Halalona is going through a crisis?” I fired an arrow that grazed his cheek.</p><p class="book">His eyes widened, “W-what the hell are you talking about? I di-”</p><p class="book">“There are only a handful of people in the village that can read the common tongue. Myself, my mother, my father and you.” I jumped from my perch and stood in front of him, “And among those people, there is only one person who can replicate a potion simply by tasting it.” I aimed an arrow at his forehead. </p><p class="book">“Wait a second.”</p><p class="book">“Oh, and about your comment earlier. Have you really not pieced together why you were sent out here to collect feli berries?” I pulled back the bowstring.</p><p class="book">Illian clenched his fist, “The king and queen set me up…”</p><p class="book">I smiled, “They were simply following orders, that arrow was a message written in common and shot in a location that I knew you couldn’t reach; a message of courtesy for my mother so she knows she’s not alone in this fight.” </p><p class="book">Illian pulled something from his pocket and threw it on the ground. </p><p class="book">I released the arrow, but there was no sound of contact. <em> A potion of haste. </em></p><p class="book">I laughed and repeated the words written at the bottom of the letter, “Hey Illian, can you come out and play?” I gave chase, running just fast enough to keep up with his haste, “Today’s game is tag.” I knocked another arrow in my bow. “I’m it!”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Illian</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I needed a moment to catch my breath, <em> She’s fucking crazy! </em>I hid behind a tree surrounded on all sides by the carnage of her wind magic. </p><p class="book">“Illian, where are you?” She pulled another arrow from her quiver. “You can’t hide from me forever.” </p><p class="book">I hid in a small thicket, watching as Letty razed the forest; placing my hand on my chest where my heart raced. <em> Calm down! If you don't, she'll find you so calm down! </em> I held my breath as she passed by, slowly moving my free hand into my pouch only to grasp empty air. <em> Shit! I should have brought more potions of haste with me! </em> I curled up into a ball. <em> I'm going to die here! </em> I lost control of my breathing. <em> She was faster than me already, even when I combined Filbrys with a haste potion. She's going to eat me alive! </em> I placed my hands on my head, making panicked cries as my body shook uncontrollably. <em> As long as she has Dylmyst, I'm as good as dead! </em></p><p class="book">My heart stopped as a surge of killing intent entered the thicket, "Found you!" Her emerald eyes glowed eerily as a wicked smile spread across her face.</p><p class="book"><em> I don’t want to die! </em> “Filbrys!” I charged right into her knocking her off balance just long enough to snatch her bow and run away. <em> As long as she doesn’t have this she can’t hit me from a range. </em> I needed to find a way back to Halalona; surely the other villagers wouldn’t agree with this decision. <em> If they witness me getting attacked by Letty in the middle of the village, they’ll do something about it! </em> Something hit me from the side, tossing me into a nearby tree; the impact caused me to drop the bow. <em> Shit! </em> I was too late, the bow vanished before my eyes, and Letty stood before me once again.</p><p class="book">“You’ve got guts, I’ll give you that. I never expected you to actually go on the offensive.” She held the bow in her hand, its string was frayed and the wood was splintered, “You should have kept up the attack, this bow wasn’t going to last much longer.” She pulled an arrow from her quiver, “Not that it really matters.” She tossed it with her bare hands lodging it into the tree just above my head. “In this state, I can generate enough force to fire it myself.” </p><p class="book">I laughed nervously, “I seriously stood no chance, did I?” <em> In that state, she’s basically invincible; the blessing of Angin is seriously unfair. </em> I pulled a vial from my pocket and tossed it to her. “Here, take it.”</p><p class="book">She caught it, “What is this?”</p><p class="book">“It’s the proximity curse removal potion. There’s enough doses in there to free one or two more villagers.” I coughed up blood, “Since I’m going to die anyway, I might as well give it to you.” I let out a sigh, “You can free Galan and take Lenora away from her when this is all over.”</p><p class="book">She smashed the bottle against the ground, “Are you some kind of idiot.”</p><p class="book">“Isn’t this what you were after? To kill the traitor, free Lenora and her family and take them back to the Demonic Spire?” I asked in confusion.</p><p class="book">She slapped me, “Who the hell said I was going to kill you?” She picked me up by the collar of my shirt, “I only meant to scare you a bit, to get answers out of you!”</p><p class="book">“What?”</p><p class="book">She put me down and scratched her head, “I’ll admit, I probably went a little too far with the whole asking you to play tag and firing my arrows as near misses was a little bit dangerous but um….” She looked at me and scratched her cheek.</p><p class="book">“Are you an idiot?”</p><p class="book">She avoided my gaze, “N-no… Lady Chihana said the best way to get information is to scare your target into submission.”</p><p class="book">“I would have told you whatever you wanted if you had just asked!” </p><p class="book">“But you’re a traitor, you are cooperating with humans and kidnapping elves.”</p><p class="book">“You think I’d sell my people out, by choice?” I facepalmed, “The adventurer’s were threatening to burn down the village if I didn’t comply.”</p><p class="book">“R-really?” She looked at me with hope in her eyes..</p><p class="book"><em> I’m embarrassed that I was even remotely scared of this idiot. </em>I began running further into the forest.</p><p class="book">“W-where are you going?” </p><p class="book">“You're here to rescue Lenora right? We don’t have much time before they leave the forest with her, I’ll take you there.” </p><p class="book">She pulled out a dagger, “If you’re lying…” she ran the tip of the dagger across her neck.</p><p class="book">I rolled my eyes, <em> She’s seriously trying her hardest to be intimidating. </em>“Relax. After the incident with Raychell and Misaki, I doubt anyone in the village would even dare to deceive someone under Lady Chihana’s tutelage.”</p><p class="book">She put her dagger away and ran after me.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Lenora</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">“In Angin’s name, I will make it through this. Our mother would never abandon us. In Angin’s name I will make it through this. Our mother would never abandon us,” I chanted to myself. <em> Stay calm Lenora, let them do what they wish. </em> I was in the back of a cart, trapped in darkness with my hands tied behind my back; it reeked of blood, vomit, bile and despair. <em> Compared to the tower of Eminya, this is nothing. Each scent tells the story of its owner. </em> I bury my nose in my knees. <em> That being said, I’d rather not experience these particular stories.  </em></p><p class="book">I was captured by my assailants shortly after following Illian through the Ashher Forest. I thought he was acting suspicious, turns out he led me astray on purpose so his partners could capture me. I let out a sigh, “I’m sure he has his reasons.” <em> At the very least, he better have his reasons. </em> Silence pervaded the air once again. <em> I should probably begin chanting again, so I don’t go crazy. </em>I cleared my throat, “In Angin’s name, I will make it through this. Our mother would never abandon us. In Angin’s name, I will make it through this. Our mother wou-.”</p><p class="book">The door opened, “Today’s your lucky day girly, we’re going to have some fun tonight.” A rather ugly, drunk-looking man stood in the entrance; a red light hit his back, making him look far more intimidating than he had any right to be.</p><p class="book"><em> Gross, he smells of booze. </em>“I don’t suppose I can abstain from this party?”</p><p class="book">He undid the lock on my restraints and pulled me out, “You’re really pretty you know that?”</p><p class="book"><em> And my question goes ignored. Lovely. </em>“Yes, I’ve been told that quite a lot. Would you mind letting me go?” </p><p class="book">“Aww what’s wrong, getting a little homesick?”</p><p class="book">“No, more like being in your presence is making me sick.”</p><p class="book">The drunk man laughed, “Hey boss, she’s pretty feisty. Can I take the first crack at her?”</p><p class="book">An old man leaned against the side of the cart, “No. As we agreed, Dyot’s the one who brought her in. So Dyot gets to go first, now let's get a move on. I’d rather not linger out here any longer than I have to.” He shivered, “The sinister color of that moon is giving me the creeps.”</p><p class="book"><em> The moon? </em>I stared up at the sky where a beautiful crimson moon sat, bathing the land in its terrifying glow. </p><p class="book">The man pushed me along, “Come on, you heard the boss. Let's get a move on!” </p><p class="book">I smiled, “Of course, of course. My apologies, good sir. Please, lead the way.” <em> Crimson moons are a bad omen; those with wicked hearts beware, for while the blue moon purifies the heart and forgives misdeeds, the crimson moon will carry out its cruel justice on all who would dare to perpetrate evil under its judgmental glow.  </em></p><p class="book">The drunk man laughed, “Hahaha, she’s really excited for the party boss.”</p><p class="book">The old man shook his head, “Let's go already, I’m freezing my ass off out here.”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Letty</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">“Well Illian, you said they were here.” We stood outside of the Ashher Forest next to an empty slave’s cart. “Where are they?”</p><p class="book">“They were right here, I swear!”</p><p class="book">“Sure.” I rolled my eyes before kicking the door to the carriage open where a foul smell raced to greet us. </p><p class="book">“I think I’m going to be sick.” He ran to the side of the cart.</p><p class="book">“You work with potions, how does something like this bother you?” I sighed. Another strong gust of wind shook the cart and nearly blew me over. <em> Something inside? You're going to need to be a little clearer than that. </em> The air was still. <em> Or ,y’know, don’t. That works too! </em> I stepped inside the cart, burying my nose in my sleeve. <em> What the hell am I looking for? </em> Shackles and ropes littered the inside of the cart, blood and vomit stained the wall and floor. <em> They were clearly keeping people in here, but what are you guiding me toward? </em> I looked near the front entrance where a pool of blood sat next to ropes. Nearby, there was a small passage written in messy elvish.</p><p class="book">Illian walked to the cart entrance, “You alright in there, Letty?”</p><p class="book">“Blessed be to the prince who finds this letter. My sanity is fading, my faith is failing, the scent of death is ebbing ever closer. I know not how many moons have passed since I came, nor how many more will pass ‘til the day I see its silver splendor once again. Will it greet me with its silver smile, or will it bathe me in its azure grace? Perhaps it wi-.”</p><p class="book">“Letty, you there?” Magnolia spoke through the earring.</p><p class="book">I yelled, “Perhaps it will be black, spelling the end of an era and the finale of life!”</p><p class="book">“I take it that this is a bad time?” She said sarcastically.</p><p class="book">“No, what is it?” I responded.</p><p class="book">“Well, after an entire day of searching every nook and cranny of the Deadlands, I managed to find a settlement of humans. What’s more, is that recently two of them were taking an old hag into their tent.” </p><p class="book">“She’s only four hundred and sixty-six, it’s not that old!” </p><p class="book">“We Dryad’s age just as slowly as you elves do; once you cross the four hundred mark, Vita looks a lot less lively around you. Hence, old hag.”</p><p class="book">I couldn’t even argue with her, “Where are you?”</p><p class="book">“In some random clearing within the forest. If I remember correctly, there was a river and a rock nearby?”</p><p class="book">I facepalmed, “Can you give me some kind of landmark I can follow?”</p><p class="book">Magnolia sneered, “I can do you one better, as long as you don’t mind dying again.”</p><p class="book">I hopped out of the cart, “You’re not going to burn your arm off again are you?”</p><p class="book">She laughed, “Why would I do that? I have a perfectly good drawing tool right in front of me.”</p><p class="book">I sighed, “If you say so, I guess we’ll see you soon.” I looked over at Illian, “We’re going to stay here for a while. My partner is currently setting things up for our arrival.”</p><p class="book">Illian stared listlessly at the sky.</p><p class="book">“Oi, are you listening?”</p><p class="book">“Huh? Yes, sorry uh. Something about your partner setting things up?”</p><p class="book">“Yes, what’s got your attention all of a sudden?”</p><p class="book">He pointed up at the moon which looked far larger than normal and who’s silvery glow was dyed a bright blood red, “On nights of the crimson moon, was it always this red?”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Lenora</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">"Hey Dyot, we brought you a present!" The drunken man laughed as he pushed me into the tent. "She's a beauty, but be careful: she’s feisty.”</p><p class="book">A man dressed in a commoner shirt and pants sat up from a chair in the corner of the room, "Feisty, you say?" He began examining me.</p><p class="book">Someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me into Dyot, "She's all yours, just make sure you hurry. We need to be out here by dawn, and everyone has their eyes on her." The old man sat down; he wore a torn-up wizard's robe with the sleeves ripped off, a blacksmith's shirt and padded slacks. From within his shirt, he pulled out a sky blue necklace, "We're here to celebrate. To the start of our new business!" All of the men in the tent cheered and began drinking. The old man stopped himself before taking his swig, "Oh, and Dyot?"</p><p class="book">Dyot turned back to the old man, "Hmm?"</p><p class="book">"Make sure not to be too rough with this one, I got a lot of money riding on her. We lost more than we made on that last one because of the “education” you gave her."</p><p class="book">Dyot laughed, "You worry too much." He turned to me, "I'll take good care of her."</p><p class="book">"Dyot!" The old man said, "I'm being serious!"</p><p class="book">Dyot broke out in a cold sweat, "Y-yes I hear you."</p><p class="book">An awkward silence permeated throughout the room as the old man took his first swig of beer.</p><p class="book">"Hey Dyot! Give us a show, will you? We're here to party, not to watch you hold her all night!" The drunken man broke the silence.</p><p class="book">"Yeah, give us a show!" A man wearing light armor joined in.</p><p class="book">Dyot's smile returned, "Ah yes, I supposed I should give my thanks to my partners before I partake in this meal!" He spun me around and tore off the leather sack I was using as a makeshift dress, "Feast your eyes on an elf of Halalona!" The men cheered as they gazed upon my naked body.</p><p class="book">I stood there and smiled, hiding my shame. <em> Bear with it Lenora! Angin would never abandon her children! </em></p><p class="book">Dyot pushed me down, “And now ladies and gentlemen the moment of truth!”</p><p class="book">“Give it to her!”</p><p class="book">My purity, which I had protected all this time, was taken from me. By a bunch of humans, no less. The pain was excruciating; I had hoped to share this moment with someone I chose, someone who I’d marry and start a family with. That dream was gone, shattered like glass with no hope of achieving it and yet I smiled. <em> Angin would never abandon her children. The crimson moon is her judgement. </em>Even as this sorry excuse for a man defiled my body and stole my dream, I kept smiling. My determination would never diminish; my pride as an elf would never fade, there was nothing they could do to break me.</p><p class="book">"You must be enjoying yourself!" Dyot laughed.</p><p class="book">I looked at him with disgust, "Will you shut up? You're making it difficult for me to imagine someone far more attractive than you is having their way with me.” I spat at him, “You're taking care of your desires, the least you can do is allow me to fulfill mine." </p><p class="book">All of his friends laughed at him.</p><p class="book">"What the hell did you say to me!" He punched my stomach.</p><p class="book">“Dyot!” The old man stood up from his chair!</p><p class="book">I laughed mockingly, “Are you really going to take orders from a geezer? Where’s your pride as a man? Take what’s yours. You know you want to hit me, so hit me!”</p><p class="book">“Old man... I'm going to teach this bitch some manners!" He pulled me by my hair. </p><p class="book">I smiled, "Go ahead and enjoy yourself, pretty soon you'll be a nameless corpse on the side of the road!"</p><p class="book">Dyot slapped me, "Haha, what's going to happen to me, knife ears? You really think your friends are going to come to your rescue!?" He kicked me while I was down. “In case you haven’t noticed, we hold all of the power. As long as that friend of yours keeps his end of the bargain, we’ll get more of you stupid elves to sell to the highest bidder!” He pulled me up even further and groped me. "Embrace reality, life isn’t like a fairy tale!”</p><p class="book">The other men stood up to stop him, but the old man shook his head to dissuade them.</p><p class="book">I chuckled, “Is that really all you have Dyot? I didn’t feel a damned thing!”</p><p class="book">He punched my face this time, “Did you feel that!”</p><p class="book">“Dyot!” The old man shouted.</p><p class="book">“Shut up old man, I’ll handle this!” He kicked me again. “I’ll teach this stupid, knife-eared bitch who’s in charge!” Dyot kicked me in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of me.</p><p class="book">Dyot’s face flew into the floor, held there by the old man. His face was red, his breathing  intense. “Don’t you ever forget who gave you the chance to prove yourself, when no one else would even glance your way!”</p><p class="book">Dyot was bleeding and once again, he stared at the old man with fear in his eyes, “I’m sorry sir… It won't happen again, I swear on it.”</p><p class="book">The old man kicked him to the others, “Just stay in line where you belong! I’ve lost way too much money because you can’t control your temper.” He turned to me, “However, it seems like in this one instance I can forgive your transgressions.” He grabbed me by the neck. “It seems this little slave needs to learn her place!”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Letty</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">The two of us appeared on a hill just outside the clearing with the tent.</p><p class="book">"Welcome back to the world of the living… again. Oh, and I see you’ve brought a friend?” Magnolia said with a malicious joy in her voice.</p><p class="book">“What happened, where are we?” Illian asked, genuinely confused.</p><p class="book">“We teleported directly to Lenora’s location, get with the program!” I shouted.</p><p class="book">“He’s a slow one, isn’t he?” Magnolia stood atop a corpse, branches carrying blood soaked berries protruding from its stomach.</p><p class="book">Illian gagged, "What'd you do to them?"</p><p class="book">Magnolia tilted her head, "Well if you must know, I led him away from the tent where he was standing guard using illusion magic, then I force fed him a feliberry seed and forced the seed to grow inside his stomach." She plucked a berry off the corpse berry bush. “Then I used one of his bones as a writing implement and his blood to draw the magic circle I used to summon the two of you." She popped it in her mouth, causing Illian to throw up again. "I thought he worked with potions?”</p><p class="book">I pinched the bridge of my nose, “He does….”</p><p class="book">“Hmm… interesting.” Magnolia hopped off the corpse. “So, what now?”</p><p class="book">“We go rescue Lenora, obviously.” I sighed.</p><p class="book">“Well. good luck with that!” Magnolia turned to leave.</p><p class="book">“Wait a second, you’re not coming with us?” Illian said with a pale look on his face.</p><p class="book">“No… I’m not. My job’s done here. I was asked to find their hideout, and that’s what I did. So I’m going home.” She burrowed underground, “Nice to meet you, or whatever.”</p><p class="book">Illian turned to me, “Well, I guess it’s just the two of us.”</p><p class="book"><em> And what exactly do you think you’re going to do? </em>“Yep.”</p><p class="book">“So what’s the plan?” </p><p class="book">I smiled at him.</p><p class="book">“Why don’t I like the look on your face?” He backed away from me.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Lenora</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">The old man lifted me in the air, “No one is coming to save you, just accept it. You’ll be in service to whoever buys you for the rest of your life!” He kneed my abdomen. “You're a slave from this day forth, that’s just the way this story goes, kid!” He tossed me on the ground and stomped on my ankle, sending pain throughout my leg, my smile faded. “That should keep you from running away.” He pointed to his men, untie the bind on her wrist. </p><p class="book">“You think I’ll give in just from that? The crimson moon symbolizes the punishment of those with wicked hearts!” I shouted as they unbound my wrists. “None of you will leave to see tomorr-!”</p><p class="book">He punched me to the ground again, “I don’t give a rat’s ass about any omens, curses or prophecies.” He reached over his chair into a bag and pulled out a leather whip. “All I care about is the sweet sound of gold clattering haphazardly in my wallet.”</p><p class="book">“Boss, isn’t that a bit too far?”, the drunk man said worriedly.</p><p class="book">“The wounds inflicted by that will leave scars!” The light armored man shouted.</p><p class="book">A quick crack of the whip silenced both of them, “You two shut your traps and fall in line! This is discipline! Slaves with no manners need to be punished!” He readied the whip.</p><p class="book"><em> Angin save me! </em>I closed my eyes and braced myself.</p><p class="book">“Hey uh guys… fancy seeing your tent around here. What are you all up to?”</p><p class="book"><em> Wait I know that voice, Illian? </em> Illian entered the tent smiling nervously. <em> What the hell are you doing here!? </em></p><p class="book">“You better have a damned good reason for coming here, boy! We told you to stay in the village and wait for our orders!” The old man’s muscles tensed.</p><p class="book">“You see, I was going to do that. But then I realized, I don’t really like those knife-eared bastards.” He wrapped his arms around Dyot and the drunk man. “I’d much rather hangout with you guys.”</p><p class="book">The whip flew through the air, its tips wrapping across Illian’s face. “Dyot, take out the trash will you?” The old man commanded, slamming the whip on the ground.</p><p class="book">Dyot nodded and picked Illian up, “You should have stayed at home, kid. It wouldn’t have had to end this way.”</p><p class="book">“Wait!” I screamed, “Please don’t do anything to him! I’ll do whatever you want, but please don’t hurt him!”</p><p class="book">The whip licked my back, “Shut the hell up. Slaves only speak when spoken to!” It hit my back again. “Why the hell do you care anyway? He sold out your entire species! Do you know how many elves were taken from the village because of him?!” He prepared to bring the whip down on me again, but I was ready this time.</p><p class="book">I allowed the whip to wrap itself around my arm before pulling the old man down to the floor. I hobbled toward Illian, limping past the light-armored man and the drunk. “Filbrys,” I jumped off the ground with my good foot and tackled Dyot to the ground, freeing Illian. I used my body to hold Dyot down as long as I could. “Illain, don’t worry about me. Get the Secret Ace and-.”</p><p class="book">Dyot threw me off him. Almost as if it was planned, the whip wrapped itself around my throat. Illian tried to escape, but Dyot quickly captured him.</p><p class="book">The old man wiped the blood off his lip. “Oh little miss, you’ve really done it now.” He released me from the whip and buried my face in the ground. The world began to spin before the sharp pain of the whip rapped across my back again, snapping me back to reality. The old man spat, “Dyot, make sure he doesn’t get away! If word gets out to the Secret Ace, we’re screwed!” </p><p class="book">Dyot pinned Illian to the floor, “Time to watch the fireworks!”</p><p class="book">“Illian!” I tried to stand up, but the pain in my ankle finally caught up to me. “Agh!”</p><p class="book">“You really tried everything in your power, didn't you?” The old man kicked me onto my back and pressed something against my chest, “But looks like your best just wasn’t good enough.” He pressed a button on the handle of the rod, causing the end to heat up. “Now you’re marked for life.”</p><p class="book">The pain etched itself into my skin as the hot metal burned my chest. <em> This too much! I can’t take it! I feel like I’m falling apart! Someone, anyone! </em> I reached my hand out and screamed. <em> Someone please, help me! </em></p><p class="book">Something hit the top of the tent with enough force to bring the entire thing down. There was silence; either they all lost consciousness, or were all playing dead out of fear for the Secret Ace. I flipped myself over and crawled away. <em> I need to find Illian and get out of here. </em> I reached out a bit farther and felt something fleshy against my hand. “Illian?” To my surprise it wasn’t Illain, but instead a decapitated head with a branch of feli berries sticking out of its eyes socket. <em> I…. I think I’ve had enough. </em>I lost consciousness.</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Letty</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I stood outside the collapsed tent, illuminated from head to toe by every last drop of Vita in the deadlands. <em> In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have used Dylmyst when trying to scare Illian. </em> I readied my kukri as soon as I detected movement from the tent.</p><p class="book">“Don’t stab me princess, it's just me!” Illian crawled out from inside, dragging and unconscious Lenora behind him.</p><p class="book">I tossed him my cloak, “Here, give her this. We need to preserve what’s left of her dignity.”</p><p class="book">Illian started dressing her, “Are you sure she had any dignity in the first place?”</p><p class="book">I glared at him.</p><p class="book">“Ok, sorry princess. I was just making an observation. By the way, what took you so long?”</p><p class="book">I turned my head away from him, “I don’t really wanna talk about it.” With Lenora and Illian out of there safely, I placed the tip of one of my blades against the side of another, “Assisted Demon Magic: Bukoch”, my knives glowed red as I ran one across the length of the other. A small red projectile was ejected from the top of the blade, lighting the tent ablaze.</p><p class="book">Illian carried Lenora on his back, “All of that prep for an anti-climactic ending.” He shook his head and started walking away, “Now, I’m not going to say I’m disappointed but…”</p><p class="book">I sighed as a sword ripped through the top of the burning tent, “Illian, there are just some moments in life where you need to keep your mouth shut.”</p><p class="book">Four men stood in front me; a muscular looking man with grey hair who carried a sword and shield in hand, another dressed only in slacks who cracked his knuckles, a rather fat looking, ugly man carrying an axe and a light-armored man who pulled out a lute from underneath the tent.</p><p class="book">“Illian, get Lenora out of here! Now!” I shouted. </p><p class="book">The old man cracked his neck, “I was getting curious about the whereabouts of that little fledgeling, I just assumed he got scared and ran off.” He closed the distance between the two of us in an instant and swung his blade at me, “Never actually thought an elf would be able to do one of my men in!” I managed to block it with my knives. “Dyot, go bring those two back. The three of us will handle this one!” His sky blue pendant swayed as he spoke.</p><p class="book">The defenseless man who I assumed was named Dyot bolted past the two of us.</p><p class="book"><em> I don’t think so! </em> I moved toward Dyot in an instant, but my attack was blocked by the old man seconds before it could connect. <em> This damned Mythril class! </em>I glanced over at Dyot who disappeared further into the forest.</p><p class="book">“You should pay attention to the opponent in front of you!” He kneed my abdomen and thrusted his blade at me, which I narrowly avoided.</p><p class="book"><em> Why is he so fast! No human should be able to keep up with me while Dylmyst is active! </em> The ugly man swung his axe which I easily avoided. I moved to kick him, but the old man caught my foot before the attack landed, absorbing the full force of the blow. <em> You again! </em>A powerful wave of energy knocked me to the floor, followed swiftly by a loud crack in the air which caused me to cover my ears. </p><p class="book">The old man stepped forward again and brought his sword down on me.</p><p class="book">I swept his legs from under him and jumped away in time to avoid the axe attack that followed. <em> So, this is what happens when a bunch of silver class rejects team up with somebody with experience. </em> I readied my daggers again. <em> My Dylmyst might as well be irrelevant cause of the low Vita concentration out here. </em> The old man closed the distance again, unleashing a flurry of attacks that I barely managed to block. <em> Then there’s this asshole, whose experience makes up for the difference in our power. </em> I dodged, again avoiding another axe attack before another concussive wave burst out from behind me. <em> If this keeps up, I’ll run out of what little Vita I have left. I have to break their coordination somehow.  </em></p><p class="book">“I must admit, you're doing quite well for someone taking all three of us at once. You have my respect.” He closed the distance between the two of us this time using his shield to lead his attack, “But unfortunately, I’m a busy man so I’m going to finish this.” I blocked the shield attack, but the force sent me flying back.</p><p class="book"><em> Shit! </em> Another axe and a concussive wave followed. <em> I can’t get a chance to breathe! </em> The old man closed the distance between us again this time, leading with his sword. “Filbrys!” I dodged far back and sighed. <em> As much as it pains me to say, I supposed I owe you one… Mom. </em></p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Illian</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book"><em>Angin’s gale, why the hell are you so heavy? </em>I ran frantically to the village with a crazy, shirtless man chasing me down the entire time. “Just leave us alone already!”</p><p class="book">“Can’t do that, orders are orders!” He shouted back at me.</p><p class="book">I was using Filbrys to push us forward anytime he got too close, but I was running low on mana and my arms were tired from carrying this fatass on my back. <em> What the hell do I do, this asshole is gaining on us and I have no plan!  </em></p><p class="book">He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me down, “Enough of this!” He pulled Lenora out of my grasp then tossed her aside. “I’ll deal with that one later.” He grabbed me by my neck, “No hard feelings, right Illian?”</p><p class="book">I gripped his wrist, “All the hard feelings!”</p><p class="book">He balled his hand into a fist, “Ah well.” Something pulled him off me, tossing him through a handful of trees.</p><p class="book">“I would appreciate it if you didn’t handle my mother’s property so carelessly.” Magnolia stepped out of a tree nearby. “You ok, wretcher?”</p><p class="book">“Oh, you know, only mostly in pain, tired a-”</p><p class="book">“Yeah, I don’t care. Where’s the other one?” She looked around until she spotted Lenora. She snapped her fingers, causing a vine to grab Lenora and toss her over to us.</p><p class="book">Dyot stood up, “What the hell’s going on, what's a Dryad doing here?”</p><p class="book">I crawled over to Lenora, “Yeah, that’s a good question. What are you doing here?”</p><p class="book">“Man, y’all are loud!” She pretended to clean out her ears. “I’m just looking after  mommy’s things, nothing more nothing less.I most certainly didn’t come back to save trash like you” She walked toward Dyot, “So, you’re the bully who’s been stealing my mama’s stuff?” </p><p class="book">Dyot leapt at her but a wall of roots blocked his path, “You think this is going to stop me?”</p><p class="book">Magnolia yawned, “I was just asking you a question, no need to be so hostile.” She lifted her hands in the air as the wall curved down attacking Dyot. “But if you really want to play that badly, then you better keep me entertained!” </p><p class="book">Dyot dodged out the way as the roots attacked him like spears trained on him! “Ha, if this is all you’ve got, then this shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p class="book">Magnolia’s eyes turned from red to black, “No, playtime’s already over.” A root appeared from underneath Dyot, coiling around him as the other roots impaled him one after another. Magnolia ascended towards Dyot’s current position. “You might have stood a chance if you didn’t waste all your stamina chasing these two down. They may not be able to notice but I see everything; your sudden decrease in speed, how you pause between every action in order to catch your breath. You were like a fly trapped in my web.” She pulled out one of the blood soaked feli berries, “But don’t worry, I won’t let you die. You’re going to be a gift from my mommy to Alisma.” She popped the berry in his mouth, “So you should be happy, and enjoy your new life as her pet!” </p><p class="book">Life returned to Dyot’s eyes, and he took a breath once again. “Where am I? What’s going on?” He looked down at his impaled body and screamed.</p><p class="book">
  <em> Note to self: never EVER cross the Dryads. Especially that one. </em>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Letty</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I scratched my head, “I really, REALLY hate using spells that woman taught me.” I closed the distance between myself and the old man, “But unfortunately, I can’t afford to die here!” He blocked my attack with his shield. Another concussive wave burst out next to me, “Chewaru!” There was no sound; no explosion, no attack. “Filbrys!” I kicked off the old man’s shield appearing in front of the light-armored man.</p><p class="book">The old man appeared in front of me, attempting to raise his shield, but it was already too late. The tip of my dagger met with his throat, sending a geyser for blood cascading into my face.</p><p class="book">The light-armored man fell to his knees, “Sir…”</p><p class="book">I lifted my blade high into the sky, “You’ll be joining him soon.”</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Magnolia</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="book"> </p><p class="book">I sent Illian and Lenora back to the village as I was instructed, then returned to the clearing because I had nothing else to do. My mandrake was screaming bloody murder behind me, a confused and terrified scream that made me chuckle. <em> Oh, Alisma is going to love you! </em></p><p class="book">“If you wouldn’t mind, Magnolia. Can you shut him up?” Letty said sitting beside me. She sat alone on the hill next to the clearing, the bodies of the three men lined up next her. She stared up at the sky, a look of despair plastered across her face.</p><p class="book">“Oh sure, sorry.” I snapped my fingers, and the branches crushed Dyot’s windpipe, turning his pained cries into muffled sobs. “You alright?”</p><p class="book">Letty laughed, “You’re only asking ‘cause Misaki said it was courteous to do so, you don’t really care.” I could tell there was sadness in her laugh.</p><p class="book">“You’re right, I don’t care.” I sneered. “But at the very least, this uncaring ficus can hear you out, right?”</p><p class="book">She patted my head, “You’re no ficus, you're not like the rest of them.” The two of us watched in silence as night gave way to the morning sun. “I’m going to Bristinia, the capital of humans. According to porky over there, they’ve been selling elves into slavery for months. And it’s only recently that we noticed.” She clenched her fist, “I may hate them, but they’re Misaki’s property and…”</p><p class="book">I nodded, “Ok.”</p><p class="book">She looked shocked, “I was expecting you to protest, tell me all about how I should get back to Misaki soon.”</p><p class="book">I shook my head, “Who do you take me for? I don’t care what you do, as long as it benefits Mama.”</p><p class="book">She smiled, “I see.” A small tear fell down her cheek.</p><p class="book">“That being said, uh, if you don’t come back that will make Mama sad.” I wiped the tears from her eyes, “So come back, ok? You have to promise.” I held out my pinky; it was a secret gesture Mama taught us a long time ago. According to her it means, ‘I’m placing all my hope and trust in you.’</p><p class="book">She gave me a bitter sweet smile, her face still wet with tears. “I’m really scared, I’m not going to lie.” She wrapped her pinky around mine, “But I promise all the same.”</p><p class="book">I quickly slapped her hand away. “Alright, it's time to prepare these guys for Alisma. Unless you want to see me make more corpse berry bushes, I suggest you get going!”</p><p class="book">Letty chuckled, “I get the picture, I’m going.” She stood up and began walking toward the edge of the forest.</p><p class="book">I turned to her, “Hey, Letty?”</p><p class="book">She stopped.</p><p class="book">I shouted to her, “We are followers of Misaki Chihana, the Secret Ace of the Demonlord’s army; the Divine Hero who smites her foes with elegance, grace and malice!”</p><p class="book">She shouted back, “We are women of our word; no promise we make is too small, no foe too great. We will carry through our goals, regardless of the challenges we may face or the sacrifices we must make.”</p><p class="book">The two of us shouted in unison, “I swear upon this oath, as her disciple and her kin, that I will fight to secure her a path to her future and make her dreams a reality.” The oath the two of us made in secret: the oath of her followers, the oath of the Secret Ace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>